La Mémoire Echangée
by Clio Reap
Summary: Daniel est de retour de son ascension, amnésique. SG1 décide de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Leur aventure ira au delà : envoi dans une autre dimension, et attaque Goa'Uld au SGC... Mais comment tout ceci va t il se finir ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Saison_ : Nous dirons suite de la saison 6 (sauf le dernier épisode), donc Jonas est encore là, Sam est major, Jack colonel et Daniel vient juste de « désascensionner ».**

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic. (Ben pourquoi je perds mon temps à l'écrire, moi ? Ah oui : ça me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'à vous aussi !).**

**_Note de l'auteur_ : Ceci est une suite à ma première fic : « Géante rouge ». Vous pouvez comprendre sans l'avoir lue (vous serez juste surpris de certaines situations, puisque le monde entier est au courant de l'existence de la Porte), mais en tout cas notre cher Daniel est juste de retour. Mais pas totalement comme avant…**

* * *

Dans les couloirs de la base, une équipe d'infirmiers passa en courant, poussant un brancard. Se frayant un passage dans les couloirs surpeuplés pour se précipiter vers l'ascenseur, ils manquèrent de renverser Daniel, qui se tenait au milieu du chemin, l'air absent. Il les regardait s'éloigner en fronçant des sourcils, lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers le colonel.

- Daniel ? Vous venez ? On vous attend.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'équipe médicale, qui s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur avec la patiente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, le rassura O'Neill. Son enfant naît juste un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est le passage du vortex qui lui a fait ça, apparemment.

Daniel se retourna du côté de l'ascenseur, maintenant vide. Le colonel répéta :

- Bon, on nous a appelés, il faut aller en salle de briefing.

Daniel sortit de ses pensées. O'Neill le regardait toujours, plutôt inquiet, attendant une réaction.

- Je… Je me suis perdu.

Le colonel sourit tristement avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de briefing.

**)V(**

- Le voilà, mon général.

Les trois autres membres de SG1, ainsi que le général Hammond attendaient les deux nouveaux arrivants. En s'asseyant, O'Neill répondit au regard interrogateur de son major par un hochement de tête négatif. Celle-ci soupira en regardant Daniel.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Tous se tournèrent vers le général.

- Comme vous le savez, le retour des personnes évacuées sur Terre se déroule à merveille, la moitié est déjà rentrée.

Par la vitre donnant sur la salle d'embarquement, on pouvait apercevoir la lumière bleue du vortex ouvert pour laisser revenir les civils.

- C'est beaucoup plus rapide que nous ne le pensions, même sans l'aide des Asgards et Tok'ras.

- C'est normal, général, ils sont plutôt impatients de rentrer chez eux…Ils sont très disciplinés, remarqua O'Neill.

- En effet. Aussi, les missions SG vont bientôt reprendre, dès que tout le monde sera rentré chez soi.

Personne ne trouva à redire sur ce point. Il paraissait évident à tous que lorsque tout serait redevenu comme avant, le programme allait être relancé. Cependant Carter parut gênée sur un point :

- Mais… Maintenant que toute la planète est au courant de l'existence de la Porte, le programme ne va pas rester secret … ?

- Justement, major, c'est pour vous tenir au courant de la nouvelle situation que je vous ai fait appeler. Une fois les dernières personnes rentrées, la plupart des pays nous donneront leur Porte. Ils trouvent beaucoup trop dangereux et coûteux de la garder. Mais la Chine et l'Union Européenne pensent la conserver, et créer leurs propres équipes d'exploration. Seules les découvertes approuvées par les trois possesseurs d'une Porte active seront rendues publiques, le reste du programme restant secret. Une armée internationale, composée de ressortissants de toutes nationalités va également être créée pour lutter contre la menace Goa'Uld.

- L'armée, c'est bien, mais des équipes d'exploration disséminées sur tout le globe, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mon général, objecta O'Neill. On va se marcher sur les pieds.

- Non, colonel, le programme Stargate sera commun à tous. Nous nous partagerons les planètes à découvrir. Et puis, ce n'est qu'à l'état de projet.

O'Neill préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet. En revanche, Teal'C réagit aux propos précédents du général.

- Si une armée est créée, comment le reste du programme peut-il rester secret ?

- Les explorations seront cachées au monde. Pour eux, la Porte ne servira qu'à se défendre contre les Goa'Ulds. Sinon, toute découverte entraînerait des conflits qui pourraient dégénérer. Pour les autres pays, nos Portes ne serviront qu'à faire passer les soldats.

Jonas regarda avec surprise le général :

- Donc, vous leur mentez ?

- Disons que nous faisons cela par prévention.

Jonas était toujours embêté :

- S'ils pensent que l'armée internationale utilise nos Portes pour se déplacer mais qu'en réalité elles servent aussi à nos explorations, comment allons-nous pouvoir combiner les deux ?

Hammond s'attendait à cette question. Il se redressa pour leur annoncer :

- Notre Porte va être déplacée vers une nouvelle base, dans autre état, et être à la disposition de cette nouvelle armée. Tous les pays seront au courant de cela. En revanche, ce qu'ils ignoreront, c'est que nous utiliserons une des Portes qu'ils nous auront rendues pour continuer les explorations ici-même. L'Union Européenne et la Chine feront pareil chez eux.

- Situation délicate, observa O'Neill, sceptique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si la situation venait à être découverte par d'autres pays, ce seront les politiques qui devront se justifier. Pas vous.

- Ca je veux bien, mais si on croise une partie de cette armée sur une planète ? On est quand même les premiers concernés par ce risque ! nota O'Neill.

- A supposer que cela arrive, il suffira de prétendre être passé par une autre Porte que celle utilisée par le groupe que vous rencontrerez.

Le colonel soupira. La situation allait encore se compliquer ! Dire que tout pouvait dégénérer en un rien de temps… Le major le tira de ses pensées :

- Il va donc falloir créer cinq iris supplémentaires, dont trois dans la clandestinité…

- En effet, major.

- Et les autres Portes ? Celles qui resteront inactives ?

- En sécurité, enfermées, pour prévenir de toute invasion. Nous les garderons toutes chez nous. Aucun pays ne pourra donc commencer de programme sans que nous en soyons informés.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle réagit soudain :

- Mais… Les Russes ne gardent pas leur nouvelle Porte ?

- Non, major. Ils préfèrent que nos deux pays continuent les explorations ensemble, ici. Laisser leur Porte ouverte en permanence durant l'évacuation leur a coûté énormément, et ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à financer un programme seuls, alors que l'économie s'est effondrée pendant un an.

- De toute façon, quasiment tous les pays sont dans ce cas, observa O'Neill.

- Mais la Russie avait déjà des problèmes avant, colonel, et elle a beaucoup donné pour l'évacuation.

- Nous en sommes un peu revenus à la situation économique de la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale, remarqua Jonas. La plupart des pays sont très endettés. Ce qui peut rassurer, c'est de savoir que le monde a justement connu la plus forte croissance économique après cet énorme conflit. Il en sera peut-être de même aujourd'hui.

- Les gens sont très motivés en rentrant, approuva O'Neill.

- Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils reverraient la Terre un jour. Cela relève du miracle, finit Carter.

Après un bref silence, le général reprit la parole.

- Visiblement, nous devons beaucoup à Oma Dessala et ses semblables…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Daniel. Celui-ci n'avait rien prononcé depuis le début du briefing, mais était resté immobile dans son fauteuil, à écouter sans réagir. Voyant qu'on attendait une explication de sa part sur le miracle qui avait épargné la Terre, il se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot. Ses amis soupirèrent. Carter regarda le général.

- Il lui faut du temps. C'est trop tôt encore, Janet nous avait prévenus, il a tout oublié de sa vie antérieure, et de ce qu'il s'est passé après son ascension. Il faut qu'il réapprenne tout.

- Je m'en rends bien compte, major.

O'Neill préféra écarter ce sujet.

- Ca reviendra. De toute façon, je pense que nos suppositions sont bonnes : il a convaincu ses amis de sauver la Terre avec leurs «pouvoirs», mais comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'occuper de nos affaires, leurs supérieurs les ont… punis. Désintégrés. Et lui il est revenu à sa situation initiale. Sans souvenir.

Tout le monde fixait O'Neill. Tous se rendaient compte de l'embarras qu'il avait de voir son ami dans cet état. Hammond décida de relancer la conversation.

- Nous allons cependant tenter de lui rendre la mémoire. SG1, vous allez partir en mission...

**Générique**


	2. Chapter 2

Teal'C vaquait dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta face à la porte ouverte du bureau de Jonas, et observa un instant Daniel, qui farfouillait dans une boîte de carton marquée de son nom, avec des mouvements lents. Il en retira un cadre photo, et se mit à le contempler, le regard profond. C'est le moment que choisit Teal'C pour signaler sa présence, en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

- Docteur Jackson ?

Celui-ci se tourna à peine vers lui, puis se remis à observer la jeune femme de la photographie. Teal'C ne bougea pas.

- … Nous vous avons appelé il y a un quart d'heure, docteur Jackson.

- Sha're…

Teal'C se tut, voyant Daniel qui, absorbé par le portrait, semblait recouvrer un peu de ses souvenirs. Il resta à regarder son ami, attendant une autre réaction.

- Nous nous entendions bien…Nous nous aimions, même. Nous étions mariés.

Teal'C demeurait silencieux. Daniel releva la tête et regarda la pièce.

- Elle n'est pas restée ici… Pas comme moi.

Il plissa les yeux en se replongeant dans la photographie, comme s'il cherchait à voir plus loin que l'image. Jonas arriva à cet instant sur le seuil du bureau, et put entendre Daniel.

- Elle n'est plus la même, elle en souffre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle attend un enfant… Mais pas le mien… Elle est enceinte mais je ne suis pas avec elle… Elle m'échappe. Son enfant aussi…

Daniel releva à nouveau la tête.

- Moi je suis ici. Avec vous.

Jonas baissa la tête et décida de ne pas entrer dans son bureau, mais plutôt de repartir dans le couloir, sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

Daniel se tourna vers Teal'C.

- Et lorsque nous la retrouvons, elle est à nouveau différente. Et est prête à me tuer et vous…

Il lâcha brusquement le cadre en regardant Teal'C, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant soudain se rappeler de la mort de Sha're. Le verre explosa en morceaux sur le sol.

_Plus loin_

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Le colonel et le major marchaient dans le couloir.

- Janet a dit que cela fonctionnerait peut-être.

- Peut-être, Carter, peut-être. Mais à mon avis, cela va mal se passer.

Le major soupira tristement, tandis que O'Neill fronçait les sourcils.

- Il ne VEUT pas se rappeler. Il ne fait aucun effort, tout ce que nous lui disons lui passe par-dessus la tête, et je ne pense pas que se rendre sur une autre planète le fasse changer d'attitude.

- Alors, à nous de faire en sorte qu'il ait envie de se souvenir…

Elle accéléra le pas pour distancer un peu son supérieur. Ce genre de conversation les agaçait tous les deux.

Jonas arriva en sens inverse.

- Où est-il ?

Il ralentit à peine pour répondre à Carter.

- Dans mon bureau. Teal'C est avec lui.

Et il repartit sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Je crois mon colonel que nous avons pensé un peu trop vite que ces deux-là s'entendraient bien.

O'Neill se tourna étonné vers son major.

- Comment ça ? Ils étaient très copains avant !

- AVANT. Nous comparons tout avec le passé, mais combien de choses se sont passées depuis ? L'un s'en veut d'avoir pris la place de l'autre, se sent inutile, voit sa situation menacée ; l'autre ne fait rien pour le soulager de ses remords et fait traîner les choses.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a retrouvé Daniel qu'on va virer Jonas !

Carter le regarda en soupirant.

- Alors pourquoi insiste-t-on tant pour qu'il redevienne comme avant ?

Laissant son supérieur sans voix, elle repartit en direction du bureau de Jonas. O'Neill la suivit sans rien trouver à dire.

Ils découvrirent Daniel et Teal'C accroupis, en train de finir de ramasser du verre brisé.

- Euh… On vous a cassé un carreau ?

Ils se redressèrent en entendant la voix du colonel.

- Non, O'Neill, il n'y a pas de carreau ici.

Celui-ci fit un sourire crispé à Teal'C, et se tourna vers Daniel en se frottant les mains.

- Bon, on va se préparer ? On part dans une demi-heure.

Son ami ne sembla pas comprendre.

- On va sur Abydos ! Teal'C ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, O'Neill.

- …Ah…

- Abydos ?

- Mais oui. Vous souvenez, Abydos…

Daniel regarda l'un après l'autre ses trois amis, et s'assit sur un siège.

- Non.

- Oui, bon, on s'en doutait un peu que vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, c'est justement pour cela qu'on vous y emmène. D'après certains…

Il appuya son regard sur Carter.

- … cela peut vous aider à vous rappeler.

- Non, je n'y vais pas.

Les trois membres de SG1 se regardèrent avec étonnement. Carter se rapprocha de Daniel.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Il va encore y avoir des dizaines de personnes que je ne connais pas qui viendront vers moi en m'appelant par mon prénom, en me souriant, en me racontant ma vie et … J'en ai vraiment assez, de cela.

Il se tourna vers eux avec un regard accablé.

- Mettez-vous à ma place…

SG1 se regarda, ennuyée. Le colonel reprit la parole.

- Bon, d'accord… On vous comprend. Mais essayez au moins de faire une exploration avec nous. Une planète où nous ne sommes jamais allés. Un endroit à découvrir…

En entendant la proposition, Carter et Teal'C s'étaient tournés vers lui avec inquiétude et étonnement.

- Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité…

- Attendez d'y être.

Daniel réfléchit un instant puis soupira.

- Si vous voulez. Mais je serais un fardeau.

O'Neill sourit, et s'adressa alors à tous.

- Bien, alors retrouvez Jonas et allez vous préparer, moi je vais aller informer Hammond du changement de programme.

Carter et Teal'C sortirent de la pièce, suivit de peu par O'Neill et Daniel. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, le colonel se retourna vers son ami :

- On a besoin de vous Daniel. Et pas seulement pour le travail.

**)V(**

- Docteur Jackson, vous pouvez peut-être m'éclairer pour cette traduction.

Daniel se rapprocha sans conviction de la colonne d'un temple, sur laquelle travaillait Jonas, et leva la tête vers les inscriptions.

- … Ce sont des hiéroglyphes.

- Euh… Oui, et…est-ce que ce signe-là vous dit quelque chose ?

A quelque distance de là, O'Neill, Carter et Teal'C observaient les deux hommes.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de donner grand-chose…

- Je vous l'avais dit ! Il ne veut pas. On ne peut pas le forcer.

Carter soupira. Teal'C observait toujours Daniel.

- Il n'a pas reconnu la planète.

- Oui, enfin, nous en avons tellement visité…

- D'accord Carter, mais il doit quand même se douter qu'on ne serait pas partis visiter une planète inconnue, avec un membre devenu inexpérimenté, … Il ne se pose pas de question, il n'essaye pas de réfléchir, je vous dis… Il m'énerve, quand il est comme ça, finit par lâcher le colonel.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

- De l'orage, commenta Teal'C.

Carter précisa :

- Ils sont très fréquents sur cette planète, et plutôt impressionnants, nous devrions nous dépêcher.

- D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de revenir. Nous empêchons les retours sur Terre en restant ici. Puisque ça ne donne rien, autant rentrer.

O'Neill appela Daniel et Jonas. Chacun prit ses affaires et ils partirent en direction de la Porte. Une pluie fine commença à tomber, tandis que le temps écoulé entre les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre diminuait.

- L'orage est bientôt sur nous !

- Ca tombe bien Carter : on arrive. Daniel… Jonas, se reprit-il, entrez les codes.

Carter se tourna vers son supérieur avec un air de reproche ; celui-ci préféra ne pas la regarder.

Le vortex s'ouvrit à l'instant où la pluie se mettait à tomber en trombes. Après un signe de O'Neill, Jonas le franchit, suivit de Teal'C.

- Bon, vous vous décidez ?

O'Neill et Carter attendaient que Daniel veuille bien arrêter de contempler la flaque bleue, et se décide à franchir le vortex.

- Daniel, on est trempés, là ! … Bon, Carter, allez-y, on vous rejoint.

Hésitant d'abord à laisser les deux hommes seuls face à face, elle fit finalement demi-tour pour retourner sur Terre. Avant de passer la Porte, elle eut le temps d'entendre le début de leur conversation.

- Daniel… !

- J'ai déjà passé la Porte en étant mouillé…

- …Pardon ?

- Je suis déjà passé avec les vêtements mouillés.

- Euh…

Carter disparut à ce moment-là, et se retrouva sur la rampe d'embarquement. **Coupure ? **Jonas et Teal'C étaient en train d'expliquer à un Hammond navré et à Janet qu'il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration quant à l'état de Daniel. Vu l'expression de Janet, on pouvait deviner qu'elle s'en était malheureusement doutée.

Carter descendit les rejoindre, lorsque le vortex derrière elle s'illumina un bref instant, avant de sembler crépiter.

- Major que se passe-t-il ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien, mon général…

Elle recula pour s'éloigner de la Porte, et celle-ci se referma soudain. **Coupure ?**

- Ils ne sont pas passés ! Le colonel, Daniel…Il faut aller les chercher !

- Calmez-vous major !

Le général semblait pourtant inquiet. Il se tourna vers la salle de commande :

- Rentrez les coordonnées de cette planète, sergent, vite !

Puis à l'adresse de SG1, tandis que les chevrons s'enclenchaient :

- Vous repartez immédiatement.

- Oui mon général.

**v**

Les trois membres, Carter en tête, arrivèrent précipitamment sur la planète qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. L'orage semblait s'éloigner, mais la pluie tombait toujours drue. Ils trouvèrent O'Neill étendu sur le sol, mais aucune trace de Daniel.

- Mon colonel !

Carter s'agenouilla pour vérifier son pouls. Il respirait. Il releva la tête et s'assied.

- Wouaah… Pfou !

- Tout va bien mon colonel ?

- Ca peut aller… Vous n'avez pas pensé à ramener des parapluies ?

Carter sourit. Jonas et Teal'C arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Où est Daniel Jackson ?

O'Neill sembla soudain se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé et se releva précipitamment en regardant la Porte.

- Bon sang ! Daniel !

Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers :

- Il n'est pas passé de l'autre côté ?

* * *

**Oh et puis tiens je vais couper là ça fait bien. on va dire que c'est la pub !**

**La review tend à écourter les pubs...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci mes revieweuses ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que cette fic est je pense l'une que j'ai les mieux réussies.**_

* * *

_

_- Bon sang ! Daniel ! Il n'est pas passé de l'autre côté ?_

**-V-**

Ils répondirent à sa question en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Carter.

O'Neill hésita, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

- Il était devant moi… Et au moment où il passait le vortex, il y a eu… une grande lumière…

- Un éclair ? suggéra Jonas.

- Oui, c'est ça.

O'Neill continuait son récit avec de grands gestes.

- Et j'ai été… propulsé en arrière… La Porte scintillait et puis… plus rien. Je me suis évanoui.

SG1 soupira. Teal'C attendit avant de demander :

- A votre avis, major Carter ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a eu une surcharge énergétique brutale quand l'éclair a frappé la Porte, mais je n'explique pas…

- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici sous la pluie à en discuter, on y verra plus clair sur Terre.

Personne ne discuta, et tous suivirent le colonel qui, boitant, se dirigeait vers la Porte.

**V**

« Arrivée de voyageurs imminente. »

Hammond se rapprocha du sergent.

- Ce doit être SG1 qui revient.

- En effet mon général, ce sont eux.

- Espérons qu'ils ramènent le colonel O'Neill.

Il descendit rejoindre l'équipe, qui s'étonna de voir son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené Daniel.

- Heureux de vous revoir, colonel !

- Nous avons perdu Daniel, mon général…

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis : tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Le docteur Jackson est rentré quelques secondes après que vous soyez repartis.

SG1 se regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Juste après votre départ, le vortex s'est reformé, et il est apparu. Heureusement pour lui, l'iris était ouvert.

- Ah ben ça… Et où est-il ?

- Après une visite à l'infirmerie, il a demandé à ce qu'on l'amène à son bureau.

Jonas tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Comment explique-t-il son arrivée décalée ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Vous lui demanderez vous-même major, après un passage à l'infirmerie. Je vous charge d'élucider ce mystère : il serait fâcheux que ce genre d'incident se reproduise. Débriefing dans deux heures, conclu-t-il.

SG1 prit donc la direction de l'infirmerie et le colonel, boitant toujours, se fit moins prier que d'habitude.

**)V(**

O'Neill frappa, puis entra dans le bureau de Jonas. Daniel était planté devant une étagère. Il ne s'était pas changé et, debout, feuilletait un vieux livre, visiblement fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait.

- Hey !

Daniel se retourna brusquement et fixa le colonel, incrédule.

- Vous nous avez fait des frayeurs. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Vous êtes là aussi vous ?

O'Neill fut surpris par la réaction de son ami et écarta les mains en signe d'évidence.

- Ben… Bien sûr…Pourquoi est-ce que vous me…

- Excusez-moi si je ne trouve pas cela aussi normal que vous…

- … Pardon ?

- Enfin, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'apporter une explication…

- Quoi ? A mon avis, c'est plutôt à vous de le faire ! Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez…

Daniel s'agaçait :

- Écoutez, croyez bien que j'aurais préféré trouver quelqu'un d'autre de ma connaissance à qui parler ; mais puisque vous semblez avoir retrouvé l'envie de converser, veuillez s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce que je fais ICI, OU nous sommes et COMMENT j'y suis arrivé.

O'Neill resta un instant sans voix, interloqué. Il finit par articuler :

- Ah ben… Voilà que ça le reprend ! Daniel, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Je veux dire : que vous ne vous rappelez pas des quatre mois où on a essayé de tout vous réapprendre ? …La Porte des étoiles… Ca ne vous dit rien ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Daniel qui fut surpris.

- La Porte des étoiles ? Pardon ? O'Neill, excusez-moi mais je ne pense pas que nous…

- O'Neill ? Ah c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais…

- Quoi ? Mais comment…

- Écoutez, on va tranquillement retourner à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Le docteur Frasier va vous examiner et…

- Le docteur Frasier ?

- … Janet…

- Janet ? Que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Elle n'est pas docteur, et ne s'appelle plus Frasier…

- Pardon ? C'est nouveau ?

O'Neill soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Jonas entra à cet instant.

- Docteur Jackson…

- Docteur ? Vous devez vous tromper, monsieur, je ne suis pas…

Jonas regarda le colonel, perplexe.

- Daniel, c'est Jonas, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous dit rien ?

- O'Neill, arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Nous ne sommes pas familiers bon sang !

Le colonel resta sans voix. Daniel se retourna vers Jonas.

- Jamais vu. Désolé… Mais si vous vous pouvez m'apporter une explication sur ma présence ici…

Jonas murmura au colonel :

- Infirmerie ?

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi…

Il soupira. Voyant les deux hommes sceptiques face à lui, Daniel s'assied, las.

- Écoutez… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais face à mes élèves en train de finir mon cours et puis soudain…

Le colonel et Jonas se regardèrent. Ca devenait grave…

**)V(**

Le général marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de la base, suivit de Teal'C, Carter et Jonas. A ses côtés, le colonel lui expliquait la situation :

- Il prétend être un simple professeur de latin et grec dans un collège, qui s'est soudain retrouvé inexplicablement sur la passerelle de la Porte. Il ne reconnaît pas Jonas, mais par contre affirme que le docteur Frasier est en fait madame Weckson, infirmière assistante du médecin Machin…

- Weckson ? C'est le nom de son ex-mari, s'étonna Carter.

O'Neill lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

- Et vous ?

O'Neill se retourna vers le général et articula, insistant sur chaque mot :

- Alors moi, je suis un policier, qui ne parle plus à personne depuis la mort de sa femme. Et on était voisins.

- Tiens donc !

- Si si Carter, mais pas très copains.

Le major lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Janet se trouvait devant Daniel, visiblement embêtée. Lui semblait plutôt démoralisé.

- Alors, docteur ?

- Rien d'anormal, mon général. Et à première vue, c'est bien Daniel.

Celui-ci s'était brutalement relevé.

- Hammond…, murmura-t-il.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, docteur Jackson ?

- Euh… Je préfère ne rien dire…

En fait, pour lui, rien n'allait. Il aperçut soudain Carter et se précipita vers elle, visiblement ému.

- Samantha ! Seigneur, tu es là aussi…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à lui caresser la joue. Carter, gênée, fit un sourire grimaçant et commença à se dégager.

Daniel baissa lentement ses bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas… elle ?

- Excusez-moi Daniel, mais j'ai peur que vous confondiez…

Celui-ci eu l'air déçu.

- Pardon mademoiselle… Je… C'est sans doute mieux comme ça…

O'Neill s'était rapproché de lui. Il désigna Carter.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Apparemment non, je me suis encore trompé.

- Non mais je veux dire… Ce serait qui, pour vous ?

- …Ma fiancée…

- Pardon ?

Jonas et Janet se regardèrent en réprimant un sourire.

- Et ici ? Je serais ?

- Mon collègue de travail, lui répondit Carter. Mon ami aussi… Mais c'est tout. Désolée.

En entendant le dernier mot, O'Neill se tourna brutalement vers Carter, mais décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Jonas et Janet s'empêchaient d'éclater de rire.

- Connaissez-vous une femme prénommée Sha're, Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel répondit négativement à la question de Teal'C.

- Et est-ce que vous le connaissez, lui ? demanda O'Neill en lui présentant Teal'C.

- Non plus, O'Neill.

Le colonel joignit les mains avant de se tourner vers Hammond.

- … Donc voilà, mon général…Notre nouveau Daniel…

Le général prit un instant de réflexion avant d'annoncer :

- Docteur Jackson, vous ne quittez pas cette base, le docteur Frasier va vous faire des examens plus approfondis.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

Quant à SG1 : en salle de briefing. Immédiatement.

* * *

**Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Daniel ?**

**Des reviews avec des suggestions, Sherlock ? ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews ! Arkange, tu n'es plus un lecteur désespéré jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre...**

* * *

Le général ne les fit pas attendre, et la discussion démarra dès qu'ils furent installés.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tout porte à croire que ce Daniel Jackson provient d'une dimension parallèle.

- D'accord avec vous Teal'C. Major, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je pense la même chose, mais…

- Pas de miroir quantique ?

- C'est ça. Et pas de trace de notre Daniel non plus.

- Ca…, soupira O'Neill.

- …Et la décharge électrique ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jonas.

- La décharge ?

- Oui, mon général, un éclair a frappé la Porte au moment où Daniel la traversait, expliqua Carter.

- Je n'en étais pas informé !

- C'est normal, mon général, nous avons le débriefing de la «mission» dans…

O'Neill regarda sa montre.

- … huit minutes.

Hammond ne releva pas la remarque, mais se tourna vers Carter.

- Major ?

- Il est possible que la Porte en recevant un surplus brutal d'énergie puisse fonctionner différemment. En l'occurrence, s'ouvrir sur un monde parallèle, et procéder à une sorte d' «échange» entre celui qui passe la Porte et son double.

- Ca ne peut pas être tout simplement Daniel qui débloque à nouveau ? Non parce que…

Voyant les regards des personnes qui l'entouraient, O'Neill préféra se taire.

- Une solution, major ?

- Et bien… Daniel a déjà vécu ce genre de situation, mais là, les deux réalités ont l'air d'être vraiment très différentes…

- Ca oui !

- … et notre Daniel n'est pas vraiment en état de pouvoir résoudre son problème seul, cette fois-ci…

- Il faudrait donc aller le chercher…, résuma Hammond.

Carter hocha la tête.

- Il va nous falloir reproduire les conditions au moment de son passage, et traverser tous en même temps…

**)V(**

- C'est bon ?

- Bientôt, mon colonel !

SG1 se trouvait devant la Porte de la planète qu'ils venaient d'explorer, prêts à franchir le vortex déjà ouvert. Carter, assistée du lieutenant Reiben et du sergent Mickaelson s'affairait devant une espèce de générateur relié à la Porte par de nombreux fils.

O'Neill regardait les deux militaires chargés de déclencher la décharge, qui faisaient les derniers réglages. Il désigna l'engin à Carter qui venait se placer près de lui.

- Ca sera assez puissant, major ? Parce que vu comme ça…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon colonel : la radioactivité produit assez d'énergie pour cela.

Il la regarda, ne sachant trop si elle se moquait de lui ou non. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter ses explications aux briefings…

Reiben se releva de derrière la machine :

- C'est quand vous voulez.

- Bien. Prêts les enfants ?

Les membres de son équipe virent se placer à ses côtés, très près du vortex pour être sûrs de passer tous au même moment. O'Neill se mit à décompter.

- Mickaelson : 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …

Le sergent se prépara à enclencher le courant.

- Allez !

SG1 disparut dans le vortex à l'instant où il pressait le bouton. Le lieutenant et le sergent se regardèrent.

- Ca doit être bon…

- Espérons-le, Mike. Allez, on remballe tout et on rentre, ils remettent la Porte à la disposition des civils dans un quart d'heure.

**V**

(passage du vortex)

Teal'C et Jonas émergèrent en même temps du vortex, et furent surpris de voir O'Neill et Carter quitter la salle d'embarquement à l'instant où ils arrivaient, encadrés par des infirmiers. Hammond s'approcha d'eux.

- Pourquoi… Ils nous ont précédés ? s'étonna Jonas.

Hammond les regarda, suspicieux.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- Au SGC… Parce que eux…

- …ignorent où ils sont, finit Hammond.

- Comme Daniel Jackson.

- C'est cela. Vous avez bien traversé en même temps ?

- Oui mais on est arrivé… après ?

- Nous verrons cela au débriefing. Passez à l'infirmerie.

Hammond tourna les talons pour aller en salle des commandes, visiblement agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Alors que Teal'C partait déjà pour la visite médicale, Jonas resta un instant sur place et regarda sa montre. A cet instant, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Incrédule, il releva la tête :

- Nous avons mis cinq minutes pour passer le vortex ??

Dans la salle des commandes, le sergent se tourna vers Hammond.

« Activation extérieure de la Porte. »

- Mon général ?

- Le lieutenant Reiben et le sergent Mickaelson qui reviennent, ou les civils qui rentrent. Fermez l'iris si vous ne recevez pas de signal.

- Bien mon général.

Hammond fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son bureau, lorsque que sergent l'appela en criant :

- Mon général !

Hammond se retourna, juste à temps pour les apercevoir. Sortant du vortex qui venait de s'ouvrir, cinq Jaffas apparurent, abattant quasi-instantanément cinq des soldats en faction devant la Porte.

- FERMEZ L'IRIS ! BLOQUEZ LES PORTES !

Mais une dizaine d'autres Jaffas étaient déjà entrés, suivis par leur dieu.

- Osiris !

L'iris se ferma derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se rendre compte que le reste de son armée s'écrasait contre la paroi de titane.

- Vous allez me le payer, Torris !

Elle leva la main, montrant ainsi son gant Goa'Uld, et se mit à repousser le peu de soldats qui résistaient encore. Après un bond gigantesque, ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol bétonné de la salle, inconscients. Jonas, resté enfermé dans la pièce après la fermeture des portes, fut de ceux-là.

**V**

Teal'C en entendant la fusillade était revenu sur ses pas. Mais il arriva devant la salle d'embarquement pour trouver les portes closes. Il courut alors vers la salle des commandes, d'autant plus inquiété après avoir entendu l'ordre d'Hammond :

« Évacuez la base, je répète… »

Mais aucun mot ne suivit ceux-ci. Juste le fracas d'une explosion. Teal'C accéléra.

* * *

**Hhhh ! Maisquevatilsepasser ? La suite au prochain chapitre, mais vous vous en doutez.**

**La review diminue la durée entre deux postages de chapitres (j'ai la grippe excusez-moi pour cette phrase nullissime).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Licornemiss est de retour ! Merci pour ta review : Merci à Miyu, Arkange et Choupinette également bien sûr !**

* * *

O'Neill se retrouva devant une tasse de café. Il mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine. Une femme lui tournait le dos, cuisinant sur le plan de travail.

Il se releva précipitamment. La femme se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

- Monsieur O'Neill ?

Devant son mutisme, elle se mit à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Le café n'est pas bon ?

Il restait coi. Et elle attendait une réponse, plantée devant lui.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, monsieur O'Neill ?

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à travers la pièce.

- … Et où je suis ? Chez… C'était chez moi avant, ça… Avec Sarah…

- Ben oui… Et je suis Mary, votre gouvernante…

- … Depuis quand j'ai une gouvernante ?

- Ben… Depuis la mort de votre femme… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- La mort de ma femme ?

- Oh là là, ça ne va pas bien du tout, vous ! Vous devriez dormir encore un peu, à mon avis…

- Dormir ? Mais… Attendez, je traversais la Porte et d'un coup, je me retrouve… assis là !

- Mais c'est normal…Vous êtes obligé de passer par une porte pour aller à la cuisine…

Elle commença à le regarder bizarrement, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Lui ne savait que dire. Il en avait vu des choses étranges, mais à ce point, jamais ! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis en train de rêver…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, un sac sur le dos. Il lui sourit :

- Bonjour ! Ca c'est bien passé le boulot, cette nuit ?

O'Neill dévisagea le nouveau venu, qui se préparait une copieuse collation. Il avait une impression de déjà vu…

- Alors les cours, Charly ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers Mary pour lui répondre, et ne vit pas O'Neill retomber d'un coup sur son siège. En revanche, ils purent entendre le tintement de sa tasse de café, qui venait de se renverser.

- Monsieur O'Neill !

- Papa ?

Ils étaient tournés vers lui, attendant une réaction. Le colonel ouvrait de grands yeux…

- Charly…

- … Papa ? Ca va ?

- Bon, j'appelle le médecin.

- T'as trop travaillé cette nuit, c'est ça ? s'inquiétait son fils.

O'Neill se leva, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

- Papa ?

- Je vais… faire un tour, je reviens… J'ai besoin de… prendre l'air…

Et il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Il fallait qu'il remette ses idées en place.

En arrivant dans la rue, il fit une pause, stupéfait. Les voitures qui circulaient dataient toutes des années 30, les gens qui se promenaient portaient également des costumes de cette époque. Il s'aperçut que lui aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il manqua de renverser une passante âgée en se retournant. L'homme qui accompagnait celle-ci l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

- Ca va, Maman ?

O'Neill stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix.

- Daniel ?

Daniel et la vieille femme se tournèrent vers lui.

- Monsieur O'Neill, dit celle-ci, offusquée, vous pourriez…

- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom, maintenant ? l'interrompit son fils.

- Mais c'est Jack ! Daniel, vous êtes bien…

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

- Euh… Tu peux rentrer, Maman, je reviendrai plus tard…

Bien que fort surprise, elle se décida à tourner les talons et à rentrer chez elle ; elle était bien la voisine d'O'Neill.

- Daniel…

- Vous êtes bien le colonel ?

O'Neill poussa un soupir de soulagement, et fit un signe de victoire.

- On vous a retrouvé !

- Non parce que tout à l'heure quand je vous ai croisé vous m'avez envoyé balader et donc…

- Désolé Daniel. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi… enfin…mon double.

- Les réalités parallèles…

- Bravo ! Ca vous revient ! Et ben, vous aurez mis le temps… Daniel, on est venu vous chercher. Vous savez où sont Carter, Teal'C et Jonas ?

- Me chercher ?

- On vous ramène à la maison Daniel, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver les autres… Et un moyen de sortir d'ici…

- Carter doit être à l'école…

- A l'école ? Elle est à l'école !

- C'est deux rues plus loin… Ici elle est institutrice. Je n'ai pas vu Teal'C ni Jonas.

- Bon, elle doit être aussi larguée que nous. On va aller la rejoindre, elle…

- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

O'Neill resta figé.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

- … Merci j'avais entendu, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Ca devient une manie, ça ! ... Daniel ?

- Écoutez… Je suis bien ici et…je ne veux pas partir.

Il leva la tête vers le colonel, le regard décidé.

- Attendez… Daniel… Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est… Et l'autre Daniel, votre double ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aimerait rentrer ici ?

Daniel préféra éluder la question.

- Je ne suis peut-être resté ici que quelques heures, mais… Je suis à l'air libre, pas dans le gris des couloirs, sous terre ; je n'ai pas de projet secret à cacher…

- Vous êtes comme chez nous : vous ignorez vos activités ici, votre passé dans cette dimension, les habitudes de votre double, …

- J'ai découvert que j'avais une famille, Jack. Ca vaut beaucoup plus que ce que m'offrait ma vie à la base.

O'Neill soupira, jetant sa tête en arrière, mais Daniel poursuivait.

- Quand je suis revenu à la base, personne ne m'attendait en dehors du SGC. Ici j'ai mes parents, deux sœurs même, apparemment ; alors que chez vous… Rien ! Je n'ai plus personne qui m'attende, qui…

- Plus personne ? Et nous alors ?

- Jack, vous avez vécu sans moi pendant plus de deux ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi …

- Nous avons vécu sans vous, mais mal ! Sam ne s'est jamais vraiment fait à votre disparition, figurez-vous, et moi non plus ! Teal'C ne le montre pas mais à mon avis ça l'a affecté aussi ! Et Hammond, Janet, …

- Et bien il faudra vous habituer à nouveau !

- Quoi, vous voulez que je vous laisse partir une seconde fois ? Alors là, pas question !

- Jack, vous êtes mon ami, vous devez comprendre.

- Non Daniel, non !

Il lui tourna le dos pour réfléchir.

- Comment voulez-vous vous en sortir, ici ?

- Pas mal de gens me connaissent. J'ai vu Sam tout à l'heure, on s'entend… plutôt bien. Si je me pose des questions, ils me répondront, pas besoin de jouer aux devinettes.

- Un travail ?

Daniel eut un petit rire :

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis retrouvé devant une classe d'une trentaine d'élèves, une craie à la main. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ! La sonnerie de fin des cours est venue me sauver…

- Vous êtes professeur de grec et latin…

- Oui, c'est ça. Je l'ai appris plus tard.

- Et vous croyez que vous vous en sortirez avec ça ?

- C'est dans mes cordes. Grec et latin.

- Dans vos cordes ? Alors que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien hier ? Vous connaissez ces langues, maintenant ?

Daniel préféra se taire et baissa la tête. O'Neill se mit à faire de grands gestes.

- Alors, on essaie de vous faire retrouver la mémoire et vous…

Il soupira. Voyant que Daniel ne s'expliquerait pas et ne changerait pas d'avis pour le moment, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Bon, vous avez dit quelle rue, cette école ?

**V**

Il arriva en courant devant le bâtiment. La classe était terminée depuis longtemps, le soleil commençait à se coucher doucement. Il trouva Carter assise sur un banc, le regard perdu, serrant contre elle ses affaires de cours.

- Carter ? Samantha ?

- Mon colonel !

Elle se leva, et il la rejoint.

**)V(**

- Général Hammond !

Teal'C arriva dans la salle des commandes. La vitre était brisée, mais le rideau de sécurité avait été abaissé après l'explosion. Le général avait de multiples coupures, mais s'inquiétait surtout pour le sergent et un autre militaire, qui gisaient, inconscients, le visage en sang. Un troisième soldat tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie du sergent, tandis que le dernier observait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'embarquement, via une caméra.

- Les portes ne vont pas résister longtemps, mon général.

En effet, Teal'C put apercevoir sur l'écran que les Jaffas étaient en passe de détruire une porte pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le reste de la base.

- Seigneur… Teal'C, prenez ces deux blessés avec vous, amenez-les d'urgence à l'infirmerie, ils vous y aideront.

Il désigna les deux soldats encore valides.

- Je vais couper tous les accès aux étages dans dix minutes, dépêchez vous… Et appelez du secours.

Teal'C acquiesça et se prépara à mettre le sergent sur ses épaules, lorsque…

- Mon général ! Il s'est réveillé !

Hammond et Teal'C se rapprochèrent de l'écran. Jonas venait effectivement de s'asseoir avec difficulté sur le sol de la salle d'embarquement, se tenant un bras. Deux Jaffas l'encadrèrent, et Osiris s'approcha de lui.

- Elle va le tuer…

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Teal'C, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait, comme pour les autres.

Hammond lui montra les corps des soldats étendus sur le sol, tous percés par un tir de lance Jaffa, certains alors qu'ils étaient encore évanouis.

Osiris était maintenant face à Jonas. Des Jaffas empêchaient celui-ci de bouger, lui tenant les bras. Dans la salle des commandes, tous se posaient des questions, ne pouvant entendre leur conversation.

**V**

- Ainsi donc, voici l'Oktar de Nirrti…

Jonas avait du mal à émerger, et visiblement son bras le faisait souffrir, le Jaffa qui pressait sur celui-ci n'arrangeait rien. Osiris se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

- Doté en plus de toutes les connaissances du SGC… Un bon parti…

- Je ne vous suivrais jamais, même pour régner avec vous.

Osiris éclata d'un grand rire lugubre.

- Régner avec moi ? Je ne suis pas comme Nirrti, je ne partage pas le pouvoir…

Elle se mit à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- En revanche, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel hôte… Je commence à en avoir assez de ce corps de femme.

Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait pu réaliser le sens de ses paroles, elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les gardes derrière Jonas purent voir les yeux de leur dieu s'illuminer quelques secondes avant que son corps ne tombe, inerte, sur le sol. Jonas chancela un moment, le souffle coupé, puis parvint à se stabiliser. Les Jaffas desserrèrent leur étreinte, et il resta un instant là, à genoux sur le sol, hébété.

**V**

En salle des commandes, un silence pesant était tombé. Teal'C finit par le briser :

- Le symbiote a changé d'hôte.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, un grand bruit leur fit reporter leur attention sur la porte de la salle d'embarquement. Celle-ci cessait de résister, et commençait à basculer.

- Mon général…

- Teal'C, Ryan, Lance, prenez les blessés et sortez.

- Mon général…

- Je fermerais moi-même les accès aux étages, je vous donne trois minutes.

Teal'C avait déjà le sergent sur les épaules, tandis qu'un autre soldat s'occupait du deuxième blessé. Le dernier, ahuri, restait bouche ouverte devant son supérieur.

- Lance ! Obéissez.

Teal'C s'approcha du général.

- J'ai été heureux de servir sous votre commandement.

- Moi aussi Teal'C. Dépêchez-vous. Je lancerai l'autodestruction de la base si la situation empire encore.

Ils quittèrent la salle au pas de course, chargés des blessés.

Le général entendit alors un grand bruit, et se retourna vers les écrans. La porte venait de céder, et quelques Jaffas pénétraient déjà dans les couloirs. Hammond s'installa au clavier d'un ordinateur. Il allait devoir précipiter les choses et fermer les accès plus tôt que prévu. Il se préparait à valider l'opération lorsqu'une voix familière le fit se retourner.

- Mon général…

Un des soldats, essoufflé, venait de franchir le seuil de la salle.

- Lance ! Retournez avec les autres, c'est un ordre !

- Allez-y, mon général, je prends votre place, vous devez rester en vie, nous avons besoin de…

- Je vous ai dit de partir, vous deviez obéir !

- Mais vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Hammond vit un Jaffa apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et viser le soldat. Le tir transperça le militaire qui tomba sans un cri. Le général se précipita sur son clavier, et eu juste le temps de presser la touche qui coupait le niveau du reste de la base, avant de s'écrouler à son tour.

* * *

**Bon, si j'ai des reviews, je me souviendrai que j'ai cette fic en cours, et alors je songerai à publier la suite plus vite. Vous comprenez ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Miyu, Choupinette et Licorne miss ! Voici la suite, je remplis ma part du contrat et m'excuse même pour le retard...**

* * *

Carter et O'Neill s'étaient assis sur un banc, devant le soleil couchant. Rassurés de s'être trouvés – en tant que major et colonel – ils repensaient à ce qui leur arrivait.

- Alors, vous avez une explication ?

- J'ai du mal à réaliser…

- Moi aussi, Carter, moi aussi.

- Cette dimension est tellement différente des précédentes… Et même le moyen d'y parvenir est si…différent ! On prend la place de nos doubles, on se retrouve dans leur corps et eux dans le notre. C'est comme… un échange d'esprit, d'âme, de mémoire… C'est difficile à cerner.

- On est peut-être même dans le passé. Vous avez vu tout ça ?

D'un grand geste, il désigna l'ensemble du décor : les voitures garées, les vêtements des passants, la route mal goudronnée, …

- Ce sont les années 30/40, là.

- En effet, ça y ressemble, mais non, mon colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'on est bien dans le présent ?

Elle lui sourit :

- Le calendrier dans ma salle de classe… !

- Oui, bon, d'accord, vu sous cet angle…

Il se redressa.

- La chose qu'on n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est qu'on ne travaille pas à la Porte des étoiles.

- Pourtant, d'après les informations de l'autre Daniel, on aurait pu s'en douter. Il va falloir la retrouver, maintenant, en espérant qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

- Je pense qu'il va d'abord falloir retrouver Teal'C et Jonas…

- Ils doivent forcément avoir accès à la Porte, eux, puisqu'ils sont venus sur Terre grâce à elle.

- On trouve la Porte, on les trouve ?

- Ou alors se sont eux qui nous trouvent, remarqua Carter.

- Ils ont bien traversé avec nous, c'est sûr ?

- Sûr, mon colonel.

O'Neill soupira.

- Je pense quand même que nous allons avoir un autre problème…

Elle tourna la tête pour mieux le regarder, à la fois étonnée et inquiète. Mais lui détournait les yeux.

- Un autre problème, mon colonel ?

- Daniel…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne veut pas rentrer avec nous…Il veut rester ici.

Carter se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.

- C'est de notre faute. Nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur.

- Comment cela, Carter ? Il est buté, c'est tout, nous n'y sommes pour rien, nous…

- Mon colonel…

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

- Il ne se sent pas bien avec nous, vous le savez bien. Nous pensions tous que ça lui passerait, et nous n'avons pas cherché à changer de méthode.

- Carter…

- Nous n'avons pas su gagner sa confiance, persuadés qu'il se rappellerait de ce que nous représentions pour lui auparavant. Nous nous y sommes mal pris…

- Carter… Écoutez, nous n'y sommes pour rien.

Elle regardait à nouveau le sol. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Sam… Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à vous de le voir comme ça. Moi aussi j'espérais beaucoup de son retour, et ça n'a pas vraiment été ce que je pensais…

- Nous sommes des étrangers pour lui…

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu cette impression-là… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait mal vécu ces derniers mois.

Elle fixait obstinément ses pieds. Il lui prit les mains pour qu'elle se décide à le regarder.

- Je crois qu'il y a des responsabilités des deux côtés : nous avons été trop pressés de le retrouver comme avant, et lui en ne faisant pas d'effort ne nous a pas facilité la tâche ; mais… Ce n'est pas tout à fait à cause de cela qu'il ne veut pas partir.

Elle attendait la suite, perdue dans ses yeux.

- Il a une famille, ici, dans cette dimension. Des parents, deux sœurs.

- Et nous, on ne représente rien pour lui ?

- Carter. ! On a passé ces derniers mois à lui expliquer qu'après de terribles souffrances, il était de retour sur Terre, qu'il avait perdu sa femme, qu'il ne lui restait des amis qu'au SGC, que le monde ignorait ses activités dans la base, qu'il était un archéologue incompris… Et là, on lui propose une petite vie tranquille, entouré de sa famille, un travail certainement moins palpitant qu'au SGC, mais qui lui plaît bien… Il a choisi.

Elle soupira. Il tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes, et elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

- Mais, et le Daniel de cette dimension ? Il veut certainement rentrer, lui.

- Il a évité de répondre quand je lui ai fait la remarque…

Carter soupira.

- Il va vraiment falloir le convaincre.

- Je m'en occuperai, Carter.

Elle le regarda en feignant l'inquiétude.

- Je ne ferai pas de bêtises, promis !

Elle finit par sourire.

- Pendant ce temps, vous essayerez de trouver des informations, d'accord ? Il y a une bibliothèque dans le coin, je suis passé devant tout à l'heure.

- Bien, mon colonel.

- Je viendrais vous aider, dès que je l'aurais décidé à partir. On fera ça dès demain, je vous autorise à manquer l'école.

- D'accord…

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon. Le soleil achevait de se coucher, et l'obscurité de la nuit commençait à descendre sur la ville. Il allait falloir penser à rentrer. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas où j'habite !

- Je vous prêterais bien une chambre chez moi… Mais je ne sais pas ce que ma gouvernante va me dire…

- Votre gouvernante ?

- Elle s'occupe de moi et Charly depuis que je suis veuf. Ca correspond à ce que l'autre Daniel nous avait indiqué.

- Charly ?

Carter écarquilla les yeux de surprise. O'Neill préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Cette dimension nous réserve bien des surprises, major… Regardez : vous êtes institutrice, moi policier, je travaille apparemment de nuit, mais comme de toute façon je ne sais pas où se trouve le commissariat, …

- Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose de la vie de mon double, mais vous croyez que…

- Samantha !

En entendant cette voix bien familière crier ce prénom, les deux militaires se tournèrent vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux, visiblement furieux.

En reconnaissant effectivement la silhouette de Jacob dans la pâle clarté du soir, ils se lâchèrent brusquement les mains et se levèrent.

- O'Neill ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec ma fille ?

- Samantha !

Cette fois-ci, s'était une femme qui l'avait appelée. Sam se retourna vers elle, et resta pétrifiée en la voyant.

- Maman ?

O'Neill n'écoutait plus le discours agressif de Jacob à son égard, mais observait les retrouvailles des deux femmes. Vraiment, cette dimension était pleine de surprises. Et extrêmement agréables.

- Samantha, nous t'attendons depuis deux heures !

- Maman…

Elles s'enlacèrent. Sam était bouleversée, et sa mère semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

- J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, O'Neill !

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur Jacob.

- Je vous signale que ma fille est fiancée, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir la laisser tranquille ! J'ai bien conscience de la solitude qui vous pèse, mais vous êtes un représentant de la loi, et bien que peu bavard, vous…

- Papa !

Jacob se retourna vers sa fille. Celle-ci, donnant le bras à sa mère, le regardait en hochant la tête.

- Papa, il n'y est pour rien, c'est… Nous discutions, tout simplement.

- Tout simplement ? Samantha, si j'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard il en aurait profité pour t'embrasser !

- Papa !

- Ah ! Ca non Jaco… Monsieur Carter ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Jack se tourna vers Sam, cherchant du secours.

- Il… Il me remontait le moral, c'est tout. Et j'en avais besoin, voilà.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas être rentrée tout simplement ? lui demanda sa mère.

Son supérieur répondit à sa place.

- Parce que je passais par là… C'est venu au fil de la conversation, et… voilà… En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment !

Jacob le regarda méchamment, peu convaincu.

- Papa… Je t'en prie, rentrons, il ne s'est rien passé.

Il se tourna vers sa fille et se décida à repartir, jetant tout de même un dernier regard à O'Neill en lui balançant :

- De toute façon, vous êtes trop vieux…

O'Neill, bien qu'offusqué, préféra ne pas répondre. Il regarda le père et sa fille – qui lui jeta un sourire navré – s'éloigner dans la nuit, tandis que madame Carter s'attardait face à lui.

- Excusez mon mari. Il est très possessif, et il adore son futur gendre… Il ne veut pas qu'on le peine.

- Rassurez-vous madame Carter. Je crois que c'est un malentendu.

- J'en suis même persuadée.

Elle lui sourit, et O'Neill se rendit alors compte à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait. Mais il préféra ne pas faire de remarque, de peur de la faire douter de ses intentions et d'aggraver sa situation.

- Merci.

- Bonsoir, lieutenant.

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le reste de la famille, et disparut dans la nuit.

« Lieutenant » ? Il se rappela alors qu'il était policier ici, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas fait une aussi belle carrière que dans sa dimension.

Se rasseyant sur le banc, il resta un moment à réfléchir à tous ces évènements. Quand la Lune apparut pour s'accrocher au ciel, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

**)V(**

Teal'C courait dans les couloirs déserts, le sergent sur le dos. Derrière lui, également chargé d'un blessé, le dernier soldat essayait de le rattraper.

- Lance est repartit en arrière !

Teal'C ne lui répondit pas, et continua à cavaler. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur, et il passa à la hâte son passe dans le boîtier. Mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il déposa le sergent et essaya à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Les lumières se mirent soudain à vaciller, puis se rétablirent.

- Ils doivent être arrivés dans la salle des commandes.

Une fois de plus, Teal'C resta silencieux après la remarque de Ryan.

- Ca veut dire que Hammond a bloqué les ascenseurs… On devrait…

Un cri le fit suspendre sa phrase :

Plus un geste !

* * *

**Ca s'appelle l'art de couper au bon moment. Il existe un autre art : celui d'écrire une review pour convaincre l'auteure de poster la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Le dernier chapitre a eu un record de reviews (pour cette fic) : merci à Choupinette, Miyu, Licorne miss, Kashamy et marina ! Mieux vaut reviewer tard que jamais !**

**Marina : C'est tout un art de couper n'importe quand... Je le cultive. Mais les reviews font arriver la suite plus vite !**

**Note : pour ne pas tilter à l'un des dialogues de ce chapitre, je vous signale juste que pour moi cette fic se situe après "Géante Rouge", mais première fic : les Terriens se sont exilés sur une planète, Earth 2, pendant plusieurs mois, et la Porte du SGC reste ouverte en permanence pour le permettre de revenir, du moins jusqu'à ce que cette fic débute ! Le SGC ne fait donc plus tellement attention à qui arrive sur Terre, car depuis quelques semaines, c'est toujours Earth2 qui se connecte.**

_

* * *

_

_Souvenez-vous : au dernier chapitre, Teal'C et le soldat Ryan (hum) étaient dans un couloir du SGC à fuir l'invasion d'Osiris quand :_

_-Plus un geste !_

**v**

A leur droite, un homme vêtu de blanc pointait un revolver sur eux. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un infirmier. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et se cramponnait maladroitement à l'arme.

- Vous êtes… Teal'C ? demanda-t-il en apercevant le symbole bien particulier qui ornait le front du Jaffa.

Il baissa sa garde, tandis que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui, soutenant toujours les blessés. Une silhouette bien familière surgit de la porte par laquelle était apparu l'infirmier, et se tourna vers eux.

- Teal'C ! Dieu soit loué.

Janet aperçut alors les blessés, et se mit à vérifier leur pouls, tout en expliquant la situation – que les nouveaux venus connaissaient déjà.

- Les ascenseurs sont bloqués, on ne peut pas changer de niveau.

- Osiris a envahi la base, le général Hammond est resté en salle des commandes pour verrouiller les accès aux niveaux supérieurs.

Janet releva la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais : nous sommes coincés ici…

- Docteur Frasier, il faut gagner les issues de secours.

Elle hocha la tête et les mena au pas de course vers la salle qu'elle venait de quitter, expliquant leur présence à cet étage, alors qu'ils auraient du l'évacuer depuis longtemps.

- Nous emmenions le « colonel » et le « major » à l'infirmerie, lorsque mon infirmière a eu un étourdissement. Quand nous avons été prêts à repartir, nous nous sommes heurtés aux portes closes de l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Effectivement, une jeune infirmière était assise sur une chaise, le visage livide. Janet l'aida à se lever.

- Elle est enceinte, c'est pour ça.

Teal'C put apercevoir au fond de la salle un dernier infirmier, et enfin le colonel et le major. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les bras de Daniel, qui l'enlaçait fermement. Elle avait l'air terrorisée.

- Ils sont comme Daniel : ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils font là. Ca va être dur de leur expliquer la situation.

Teal'C se retourna vers Janet. Elle lui lança un regard navré :

- Ils ne nous sont d'aucune utilité.

Le Jaffa hocha la tête. L'entrée des nouveaux arrivants décida O'Neill à parler :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- C'est une invasion, mon colonel, répondit Ryan, qui n'était pas au courant de l'état de son supérieur.

- Une invasion ? Mais où est ce qu'on est ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, O'Neill, dans une base secrète et…

- Jackson, ce que vous me racontez, c'est de la science-fiction !

Teal'C vint interrompre la dispute entre les deux hommes.

- Il faut partir, vite : les Jaffas d'Osiris doivent être parvenus à sortir de la salle d'embarquement.

- Le général Hammond ?

Il se tourna vers Janet avec un air grave. Elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer un son, devinant ce qu'il était arrivé à son supérieur. Teal'C la ramena au moment présent.

- Allons-y.

Seule une voix vint le contredire :

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans qu'on m'ait expliqué !

Voyant qu'il restait seul dans la salle, O'Neill préféra ne pas mettre ses menaces à exécution et suivit le petit groupe.

La lumière flanchait, et ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans l'obscurité durant de brèves secondes. Heureusement pour eux, les dispositifs d'éclairage mis en service au moment de l'évacuation prenaient le relais, et de petites lampes rouges éclairaient sporadiquement le couloir. Leur progression était néanmoins difficile, en grande partie à cause des blessés. Carter était également terrifiée, et s'agrippait à Daniel du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Celui-ci la faisait avancer, la rassurant. En temps normal, Janet et Teal'C aurait été malgré eux troublés de les voir ainsi, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de leurs doubles ; mais en avançant prudemment le long des couloirs sombres, leur esprit était occupé à autre chose, et ils ne prêtaient que peu d'attention au couple, remerciant intérieurement Daniel de s'occuper de Sam, qu'il empêchait ainsi de sangloter.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'échelle de secours, et allait leur permettre de quitter la base, débouchant sur la sortie dissimulée dans la forêt. Le deuxième infirmier, qui avait les mains libres, entreprit d'ouvrir cette porte. Au moment où il y parvenait, un tir de lance Jaffa vint le percer de part en part. Teal'C et Ryan se chargèrent d'éliminer le Jaffa qui avait fait feu, ainsi que deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Pendant ce temps, Janet et l'infirmière avaient fait demi-tour, entraînant les doubles et les invalides jusque-là transportés par le Jaffa et le soldat. L'infirmier restant demeurait cloué contre le mur, incapable de se décider à tirer. En entendant un groupe de Jaffa approcher, Teal'C décida de battre en retraite, et courut rejoindre Janet, forçant l'infirmier à réagir. Ryan le suivit et eut juste le temps de voir un tir de lance détruire une partie de l'échelle de secours, avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir.

**V**

En salle de contrôle, le prima d'Osiris essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir l'iris. Mais la technologie terrienne lui échappait, et les coups qu'il avait distribué aux ordinateurs sous la colère n'arrangeaient rien. Il se tourna vers les deux Jaffas qui le secondaient, et leur fit signe qu'il allait voir Jonas -ou plutôt Osiris- pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient un problème. Le regardant quitter la pièce, les deux Jaffas ne purent apercevoir le général Hammond qu'ils tenaient pour mort mais qui, dans un douloureux effort, s'emparait de l'arme du soldat Lance qui gisait près de lui. Il visa l'un des gardes, et avant que le deuxième Jaffa n'ai pu réagir, il les avait tous deux abattus. Il se releva péniblement, au moment où les chevrons s'enclenchaient : ailleurs, quelqu'un allait essayer de passer la Porte…

Teal'C arriva dans la salle où s'étaient réfugiés Janet et tous les blessés. Sans un mot, il arracha l'arme des mains de l'infirmier penaud qu'il venait de ramener. Ryan mit Janet au courant de la situation :

- Ils ont détruit l'issue de secours.

- Nous sommes définitivement bloqués…

- Nous avons abattu trois Jaffas, dit Teal'C. Quinze ont passé la Porte, plus Osiris.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Ce fut Janet qui répondit à la question de Ryan :

- Il n'en reste que douze, nous avons donc une chance de survie.

- A condition qu'ils ne s'emparent pas des armes qui se trouvent à ce niveau, remarqua Teal'C.

- Sur ce plan-là, nous avons un avantage sur eux : nous savons où le dépôt se trouve.

- Plus maintenant, docteur Frasier.

Celle-ci interrogea le Jaffa du regard.

- Osiris a pris Jonas Quinn pour nouvel hôte.

Janet ouvrit de grands yeux à cette nouvelle, et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation. Cela faisait beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles. Et pas une seule bonne pour remonter le moral, ou leur donner la moindre espérance. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins quand Teal'C annonça :

- Nous allons chercher les armes, s'ils ne les ont pas déjà trouvés.

Il fit signe à Ryan.

- Nous y allons tous les deux.

Il jeta un regard un brin dédaigneux à l'infirmier, qui préféra ne pas le regarder.

- Soyez prudents. Et surtout revenez, leur lança Janet.

Teal'C hocha la tête et lui tendit l'arme de l'infirmier.

- Gardez-la tout de même.

- Donnez-la moi.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le double du colonel. Celui-ci, voyant leurs mines peu convaincues, préféra appuyer ses paroles :

- Je suis policier. Je sais tirer.

Teal'C finit par la lui donner avant de tourner les talons et de filer dans le couloir, suivit de Ryan. Heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour Janet, ils ne purent voir O'Neill retourner l'arme dans ses mains en l'observant, embêté :

- C'est un revolver, ça ? Comment ça marche ?

**V**

Cinq Jaffas dont le Prima étaient réunis en salle d'embarquement, attendant une décision de leur dieu. Malgré l'iris, on devinait grâce aux lueurs bleues que le vortex était ouvert. Osiris leur fit signe de rester dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle des contrôles, seul.

Là, le général Hammond était en grande conversation avec Reiben et Mickaelson, restés sur la planète qu'avait visité SG1.

« … et nous n'avons pas réussit à ouvrir le vortex, alors nous en avons déduit que les retours civils étaient en route. »

- Il s'agissait de l'invasion. Dieu merci, Earth 2 a dût être prévenue, car personne n'a tenté de traverser la Porte à part vous.

« … Mon général, vous allez bien ? »

Hammond n'avait pas réussit à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses blessures en parlant. Il soupira avant de se décider à leur répondre. Mais il ne put prononcer un mot : Jonas entra à cet instant. Hammond lâcha brusquement son micro et pointa son arme sur lui :

- Ne bougez pas !

Jonas se rapprocha de lui, il semblait soulagé.

- Général, vous êtes vivant…

- Je ne le répèterai pas, lança Hammond en braquant son arme de plus belle.

Jonas s'arrêta et leva doucement une main pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

- Général…

- Vous êtes Osiris, j'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Non… Enfin si, elle m'a donné son symbiote mais…

Il avança d'un pas. Hammond ne baissait pas sa garde.

- Général… Il ne me contrôle pas.

- Et comment expliquez-vous cela ? Qui me prouve que ce que vous me dites est vrai ?

- Rien, justement.

Hammond resta un instant à l'observer, suspicieux. Il le menaçait toujours de son arme lorsque la voix de Reiben se fit entendre dans le micro qu'il avait laissé.

« Mon général ? Général Hammond ? »

Celui-ci saisit le micro pour lui répondre, tenant toujours Jonas en joue.

- Je suis toujours là.

« Mon général, permission de rentrer sur Terre ? »

- Hors de question, lieutenant, ils vont vous abattre avant même que vous n'ayez descendu la rampe.

- Sauf si on fait une diversion.

Le général lança un regard étonné à Jonas, qui poursuivit.

- Ils ne sont que cinq dans la salle de la Porte. L'effet de surprise sera total, d'autant plus si je leur assure que c'est le reste de leur armée qui vient.

Le général eut une brève hésitation.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

- Parce que je suis Jonas, pas Osiris.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, Hammond se décida à reprendre le micro.

- Permission accordée. Écoutez bien mes explications et attendez mon signal.

Il tendit son arme à un Jonas un peu étonné.

- Vous en aurez besoin.

**)V(**

Carter était installée devant une pile impressionnante de livres et de journaux, dans un coin d'une bibliothèque. Les quelques regards qui pesaient sur elle, étonnés de voir qu'elle ne faisait pas classe aujourd'hui, la dérangeaient quelque peu. Mais elle poursuivait cependant ses recherches. Seule une voix vint la distraire définitivement de sa tâche.

- Alors Samantha ? On cherche ?

Elle releva la tête de son livre et sourit à son colonel.

- Et on trouve.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Du nouveau ?

- Pas mal, en effet.

- Moi aussi.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très réjouit.

- Un problème, mon colonel ?

Il la regarda un moment l'air navré. Bizarrement, elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son grade ou parce qu'il avait de mauvaises nouvelles. Peut-être les deux.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Daniel.

Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il doit bien être quelque part, ne vous inquiétez pas nous le…

- Il n'est pas chez lui, pas chez ses parents, pas dans son collège, alors qu'il a cours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas le seul…

Il se tourna vers son major qui lui souriait tristement en se désignant. Il reprit ses explications :

- J'ai surtout peur qu'il m'évite parce qu'il est décidé à rester.

Le sourire de Sam disparut. Elle baissa la tête et resta silencieuse.

- Mais bon, poursuivit-il, on a déjà eu cette conversation, on ne va pas recommencer. On le retrouvera plus tard, vous avez raison… J'espère.

Elle se tourna vers lui en soupirant. Il changea donc de sujet :

- … Cela dit, j'en ai profité pour faire un peu le tour de la ville. J'ai fait quelques rencontres… Mme Janet Weckson, notamment.

- Ah oui ?

- Et oui ! Comme nous le savions déjà, elle travaille avec un médecin, Dr Maadrecht, Medrecht ou Madrex, un truc comme ça…

Elle finit par sourire. Il poursuivit.

- Je suis quand même allé au commissariat.

Elle lui lança un regard mi- étonné, mi- amusé.

- Évidemment, je me suis fais enguirlandé parce que je n'ai pas travaillé cette nuit… Mais il y a plus surprenant que ça : c'est le sergent Siler qui m'a fait la morale.

Elle se redressa, surprise. O'Neill continuait son récit :

- Ben oui, ici c'est mon chef…Si ça se trouve, ce type a un potentiel énorme, et nous l'ignorons depuis des années !

Elle étouffa un rire. Lui sourit de la voir ainsi, mais redevint grave d'un coup.

- Il remplace Hammond, disparut il y a quatre ans dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Sam reprit son sérieux.

- Tout est très différent ici…

- Oui, et c'est même assez …pittoresque. Les gens qu'on connaît bien se baladent à vélo, portent des costumes-cravates… Les années 30 quoi. Sauf qu'on est au XXIème siècle.

Sam profita de sa remarque et saisit les feuilles griffonnées face à elle :

- Là dessus, j'ai peut-être une explication.

Il croisa ses bras sur la table, prêt à l'écouter. Elle prit ce regard passionné qui lui venait dès qu'elle avait fait une découverte.

- En fait le temps est « décalé ».

Il haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de remarque. Elle s'expliqua :

- Quand vous regardez autour de vous, quand vous lisez les journaux, observez les mœurs des gens…

- Ah oui ! C'est important ça, les mœurs des gens, parce que votre père ici, ce n'est pas…

- … vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes ici comme nous étions dans notre dimension en 1941.

Là, O'Neill arrêta de faire l'imbécile et la regarda bouche bée.

- Ben… Comment vous savez ça ?

Heureuse d'avoir capté son attention, elle se redressa en lui tendant un journal datant de quelques mois.

- Le Reich allemand a attaqué l'U.R.S.S. cet été, annonça-t-elle.

* * *

**Ca c'est mon côté "historienne" qui intervient. La suite au prochain chapitre, vous savez comment me motiver à la poster !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci mes revieweurs ! Vous êtes les plus forts !**_

* * *

_

- Le Reich allemand a attaqué l'U.R.S.S. cet été, annonça-t-elle.

**v**

- … QUOI ?

Les «chut !» des autres visiteurs de la bibliothèque mécontents lui firent rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il reprit en chuchotant.

- Comment ça ? C'est la deuxième guerre mondiale en Europe ?

- Exact, mon colonel. Elle dure depuis déjà deux ans. La quasi-totalité de l'Europe est occupée, ainsi qu'une partie de l'Afrique du Nord. L'Asie est également concernée avec les Japonais.

- Ben ça alors… Mais comment c'est possible ? Hitler et Staline ne doivent plus être vivants depuis longtemps, logiquement !

- En effet, ce ne sont pas eux les dirigeants de ces pays. On n'a même jamais entend parler d'Hitler.

- Ah ! Ben alors… ?

- D'autres tiennent le rôle qu'ils jouaient à cette époque. Ces gens existent aussi dans notre dimension, sauf que la situation ne se prête pas à leur ascension au pouvoir, ou même à ce qu'on leur porte la moindre intention.

- Ben ça alors… Ca veut dire qu'il existe des types avec la même personnalité que ces dictateurs ? Moi qui me disait qu'heureusement qu'ils étaient uniques…

- Oui, enfin, la situation varie tout de même un peu sur certaines choses. Par exemple, il y a eut une réelle tentative d'invasion de l'Angleterre, pas seulement les bombardements du Blitz.

- Et ?

- Elle a échoué. De même, il n'y a pas eu de pacte germano-soviétique qui permettait aux Russes de contrôler une partie du territoire polonais conquis par l'Allemagne lors de l'invasion de…

- C'est bon Carter, je crois que j'ai saisi.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

- Mais comment vous expliquez ça ? Ce « décalage » par rapport à notre dimension ?

- Ca, c'est ce que je dois encore trouver.

- Génial !

- Désolée mon colonel.

- C'est rien Carter. On a tout le temps.

Il prit un des livres qui encombraient la table.

- Je vais vous aider.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air très inspiré. De plus, Sam interrompit sa lecture.

- Mon colonel… Pas de nouvelles de Teal'C et Jonas ?

- Non Carter. Désolé.

Il reposa le livre.

- C'est dingue ça : y'a tout le monde ici sauf ceux qu'on voudrait trouver !

Elle lui sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture, stoppée depuis l'arrivée du colonel. Il continuait à la regarder.

- Au fait, c'est vrai, vous manquez l'école aujourd'hui ?

- En effet.

- Ca doit être une première.

Elle lui jeta un regard offensé.

- … Oh pardon !

Après un sourire, elle se repencha sur son livre. Cependant, il poursuivait.

- Non parce que si vos parents vous cherchent et qu'ils me trouvent ici avec vous, vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Mais il ne faisait pas mine de bouger. En fait Sam savait très bien qu'il attendait qu'ils reparlent de l'incident de la veille, mais elle restait à regarder le livre, comme si elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il hésita avant de finalement lancer :

- Vous me trouvez trop vieux, vous ?

Elle sourit à la question, mais choisit de tourner une page plutôt que de lui répondre.

- Oui ? Carter ?

Ce sujet avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Elle le regarda un court instant en hochant la tête, amusée.

- Mon colonel, … vous savez bien que non…

- Ah ! … Ben tant mieux parce que hier j'ai été surpris quand votre père me l'a dit et je me demandais s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il disait cela sous le coup de la colère. D'ailleurs il me semble que ici il vous « couve » beaucoup plus, sans vouloir vous offenser major, mais peut-être qu'il est comme ça quelle que soit la dimension et je me disais que…

Elle se décida à relever la tête pour lui donner une explication et clore la discussion, tandis qu'il continuait son monologue :

- …je ne sais pas si Jacob est comme ça dans la réalité quand on s'approche de sa fille, mais quand je vous inviterai à dîner faudra quand même que je prenne des pincettes sinon il va me…

- Ici j'habite encore chez mes parents, comme la plupart des jeunes filles célibataires ce qui… Quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous disiez ? Je vous ai interrompu mon colonel…

- Oui, euh… Alors comme ça vous habitez encore chez vos parents ?

Sam décida de finalement répondre à son colonel, voyant bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute- alors qu'il pensait sans doute qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

- … Mon père est beaucoup plus possessif que dans notre réalité. Presque étouffant.

- Vous m'étonnez, là…, remarqua-t-il un brin ironique.

- Si les gens sont aussi différents ici, c'est parce que leur vécu n'est pas du tout le même que chez nous. Mais dans la réalité, mon père me laisse vivre ma vie, rassurez-vous.

- …

Elle attendait visiblement qu'il déduise quelque chose de ses paroles. Ce qu'il finit par faire au bout de quelques secondes.

- … Donc il se fiche de savoir avec qui vous passez votre soirée, c'est bon je l'ai dit !

Elle lui sourit.

- Vous ne faisiez qu'une supposition mon colonel…

- Ben non Carter. J'ai pas dit « _si_ je vous invite ».

Elle le regarda, intéressée, attendant visiblement la suite.

- J'ai dit…

- Bonjour.

- « _quand_ »… ?

O'Neill se retourna, étonné d'avoir été interrompu par Daniel. Il se dit qu'il avait mal comprit le regard de Carter : ce n'était pas lui qu'elle dévisageait, mais plutôt le nouveau venu qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

- Bonjour vous. Où vous étiez passé, je vous ai cherché partout ?

Daniel ne répondit pas à la question mais restait à observer Carter, comme méfiant. Celle-ci paraissait gênée.

- Un problème Daniel ?

- Euh… Vous êtes bien la Sam que je connais ?

- Oui oui, c'est elle. Rassurez-vous. Pourquoi ?

Daniel s'assit, apparemment rassuré.

- Parce qu'hier quand je suis sorti du collège votre double m'attendait et elle a été surprise que je… résiste quand elle m'a embrassé…

O'Neill se tourna vers son ami, interdit.

- Et je voulais être sûr qu'un tel… malentendu ne se reproduise pas. C'est plutôt dérangeant.

- Et bien… Rassurez-vous Daniel, c'est bien moi, la Sam de votre dimension, dit-elle en s'amusant de la réaction de son supérieur.

- Tant mieux parce que je pense me rappeler que vous aviez une préférence pour un des membres de l'équipe mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas moi.

Sam eut un sourire crispé, tandis que le colonel, après l'avoir regardée un bref instant, se tournait vers Daniel.

- Dites, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

- Pardon ?

O'Neill soupira. Sam vint le tirer de son embarras en s'adressant à Daniel.

- Impossible de vous trouver ce matin…

- Euh… Oui, en effet.

- Et vous étiez où ? s'empressa de demander O'Neill.

- Je suis allé faire un tour au musée de la ville voisine, pour comprendre pourquoi cette dimension est comme ça.

- Ah vous aussi vous voulez savoir, finalement ?

Daniel ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son voisin et poursuivit :

- C'est assez surprenant.

- On ne vous changera pas vous, même après une résurrection.

- …

- Bon, continuez.

- Je me suis entretenu un moment avec la conservatrice de la section historique.

- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

- En effet, Sam. La particularité de cette dimension.

- Ca c'est sûr qu'elle est particulière.

- Jack…

- Dites-nous Daniel.

Daniel regarda ses amis l'un après l'autre, s'assurant de leur attention, avant de finalement lâcher :

- C'est une dimension sans Goa'Uld.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

Les deux militaires le regardaient, ahuris. Il expliqua :

- Il n'y jamais eu d'invasion de grande ampleur sur Terre, comme il y a des milliers d'années. La domination Goa'Uld en Égypte n'a pas eu lieu, ou du moins n'a jamais aboutit, aucun livre ne parle d'une riche Antiquité Égyptienne, aucun objet ne laisse penser qu'elle ait existé, contrairement à chez nous. Il est à noter également que le monothéisme est apparu très rapidement ici.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien l'histoire s'est passée autrement, mon colonel ! C'est incroyable !

- J'aimerais partager votre enthousiasme, mais je ne vois pas…

- Jack, bon sang faites un effort ! Pas d'apogée de l'Egypte, donc pas d'esclavage des Hébreux : développement du monothéisme ; pas d'idylle entre César et Cléopâtre ; essor d'une autre civilisation ; pas d'engouement pour les fouilles archéologiques dans le pays au début du XXème siècle, pas de…

- Bon bon, et alors ?

- Ces choses expliquent qu'il y ait cette sorte de « décalage », mon colonel.

- D'accord, mais qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi on arrive quand même à ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau aux années trente ?

Là-dessus, Carter ne put pas répondre. Mais Daniel le fit pour elle.

- C'est comme si la théorie de certains philosophes se révélait exacte : on ne peut pas changer l'histoire, chaque événement est un aboutissement logique qui ne pouvait pas ne pas se produire. Ils ont juste pris du retard, mais ils arrivent quand même.

- … Waw.

Carter sourit en voyant la tête de son colonel, Daniel parut soulagé de voir qu'il avait compris. Mais son ami paraissait tout de même sceptique.

- Seulement…

Là, l'archéologue s'attendit au pire…

- Si les années sont décalées, alors ils viennent tout juste de découvrir la Porte des étoiles, je me trompe ?

- A supposer qu'il y en ait une sur Terre.

Le colonel se tourna vers Carter.

- Et oui : sans domination Goa'Uld et même sans fouille archéologique, je doute qu'elle soit à notre portée.

- A supposer qu'elle existe, finit O'Neill.

Daniel se redressa en les regardant gravement :

- La Porte trouvée en Egypte n'existe peut-être pas mais…il y en a bien une en Antarctique, installée par les Anciens.

- … Ca nous avance beaucoup ça, Daniel. Vous voulez qu'on organise une expédition ?

- C'est vrai, et encore si ça se trouve, elle n'y est pas non plus.

Daniel coupa court aux réflexions de ses coéquipiers.

- Elle existe. Et elle est à deux pas d'ici.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, elle a été ramenée d'un voyage en Antarctique il y a quelques temps, avec son DHD. Tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre d'art façonnée par de lointains ancêtres et elle trône dans une galerie d'architecture du musée.

- Ca c'est une chance !

- A croire que le destin de la Porte est d'aboutir à Colorado Springs, remarqua le colonel.

- Bien sûr elle est plutôt bien gardée, mais nous pouvons sans doute pouvoir y accéder quand même, les méthodes de surveillance datent de 60 ans pour nous, observa Daniel.

Le colonel se tourna vers lui.

- Vous voulez partir avec nous maintenant ?

Daniel eut l'air embarrassé.

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas ma vie ici, je n'ai pas le droit d'usurper celle de mon double.

- …Et vous avez changé d'avis comme ça, dans la nuit ?

- Euh… En fait…

Daniel sortit une page de journal de sa veste tout en expliquant :

- Il y a un autre facteur qui m'a décidé…

O'Neill étala la feuille sur la table et lu les gros titres pour Carter.

- « Attaque surprise à Pearl Harbor hier matin. » Les Japonais ont détruit une partie de notre flotte de guerre… Ben…On n'est pas en décembre…

- Oui mais le temps est décalé, mon colonel !

- Ah oui c'est vrai…

- Logiquement, les États-Unis vont entrer en guerre dans très peu de temps. Si ce n'est déjà fait, annonça Daniel.

- Et ?

- Vous n'êtes sans doute pas concerné, mais moi je vais être mobilisé !

Le silence retomba sur la table. Évidemment, ce fut O'Neill qui le brisa, en regardant furtivement Carter.

- Des fois ça peut servir d'avoir mon âge, finalement.

Son major sourit timidement à la remarque, mais Daniel le tira de ses pensées.

- Jack ! … Il faut faire vite !

- Ben tiens, vous n'avez plus envie de rester ici compte tenu de ce que l'avenir vous réserve !

- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est juste que vous allez avoir plus de mal à traverser la Porte avec moi si je suis envoyé en Europe, en Afrique ou dans le Pacifique !

- Qui vous dit qu'on veut la passer avec vous ? Et puis vous avez un avantage : vous savez ce qu'il va se passer. Le jour du débarquement, choisissez votre plage !

- Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle, l'Histoire va peut-être se dérouler autrement et…

- Vous étiez prêt à l'accepter il y a de cela quelques heures…

Carter vint interrompre la discussion entre les deux hommes, avant que celle-ci ne dégénère.

- De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas rester à la place de votre double indéfiniment. Il nous faut donc quitter cette dimension dans tous les cas.

- D'accord Carter, vous avez une idée ?

- Il nous faut passer la Porte et retourner sur la planète d'où nous sommes partit et recréer à nouveau les conditions de notre passage.

- Génial ! Vous comptez amener votre bazar là-bas, en passant par le musée ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons modifier la Porte une fois arrivés sur la planète en y installant une sorte de paratonnerre. Il suffira d'attendre que la foudre y tombe et passer au bon moment. Mais nous ne serons plus à quelques heures près pour que je calcule tout ça.

- En espérant que la planète en question soit inhabitée dans cette dimension aussi, remarqua O'Neill.

- En effet…

- Reste donc à trouver Jonas et Teal'C et à partir d'ici.

En prononçant cela, O'Neill se rendit compte du non-sens de ses paroles.

- Attendez… Si la Porte n'a jamais été utilisée sur Terre…

- Ca veut dire que nos amis n'y ont jamais mis les pieds, finit Daniel.

- Bon sang, alors eux sont coincés dans une autre dimension sur leur planète !

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mon colonel.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Carter.

- Expliquez-nous.

- D'après mes théories, la décharge électrique reçue par la Porte a permis de créer un deuxième débouché du vortex, dans cette dimension. Nos esprits ont été dirigés vers cette deuxième issue, tandis que nos corps sont passés par la première. Comme deux esprits ne peuvent se retrouver dans un seul et même corps humain, il y a eu une sorte d'échange : nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le corps de nos doubles alors que les esprits de ceux-ci ont été dirigés vers les nos organismes.

- Euh… Jusque là, ça va.

- Mais Teal'C et Jonas n'ont pas de doubles sur Terre dans cette dimension. Arrivés ici, leurs esprits n'ont pas trouvé de corps pour s'établir, et ont donc été obligés de faire « demi-tour » et de passer par l'issue initiale, à savoir le retour au SGC dans notre dimension. Et ils se sont retrouvés dans leur corps habituel.

- …

- Si mes suppositions sont exactes, ils ont même dût arriver quelques instants après nos doubles, le temps pour leur esprit de faire marche arrière. Et comme un corps ne peut pas vivre sans esprit…

- … leurs corps ont « attendu » d'en avoir un pour sortir du vortex, conclu Daniel.

- C'est ça. Évidemment c'est une version simpliste des choses, mais…

- Simpliste ?

Devant le regard de ses amis, le colonel préféra ne rien ajouter.

- En clair nous seuls avons besoin de passer la Porte des étoiles.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi Daniel.

Un éclat de voix coupa le major. A l'entrée de la salle, un homme brandissait la une d'un journal en criant à l'intention des lecteurs.

- NOUS ENTRONS EN GUERRE !

La bibliothèque s'emplit soudain d'un brouhaha assourdissant.

Les trois membres de SG1 se tournèrent les uns vers les autres. Daniel était anxieux.

- Il faut vite sortir de cette dimension.

- Vous avez raison.

O'Neill se leva.

- Tous au musée.

* * *

**Pas de SGC pour cette fois, donc, ce sera pour la prochaine (le chapitre était suffisamment long je n'allais pas vous saturer). Donc ben... à la prochaine fois !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merciii pour les reviews !**

* * *

Jonas arriva devant la Porte. Le vortex derrière l'iris était toujours ouvert. Aucun des cinq Jaffas présents dans la salle ne put apercevoir l'arme qu'il avait glissée dans sa ceinture et que sa veste dissimulait. Il leur désigna l'anneau.

- Ce n'est rien. Le reste de l'armée arrive.

A ces mots, quatre Jaffas prirent une position plus détendue en s'appuyant d'une main sur leur lance. Seul le Prima se montra méfiant un court instant. Ils se tournèrent vers la Porte au moment où l'iris s'entrouvrait. Le vortex illumina la pièce, et ce fut le début du carnage.

Le lieutenant Reiben et le sergent Mickaelson surgirent de la flaque en tirant sur les Jaffas. Trois d'entre eux tombèrent avant d'avoir eut le temps de riposter. Jonas s'empara de son arme pour tirer sur le Prima, plus proche de lui. Mais la balle n'atteint celui-ci qu'après qu'il ait tiré sur Mickaelson. Le sergent s'écroula, tandis que ses compagnons achevaient le dernier Jaffa. Puis ce fut le silence, durant quelques secondes. La fermeture de l'iris les tira de cette scène surréaliste.

- Mike !

Reiben se précipita sur le militaire et le retourna pour voir son visage. Jonas s'approcha.

- Bon Dieu, la vache ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutus engins ! Ces mecs-là m'ont éclaté le bras ! Saleté de types de nom de …

- Sergent !

Malgré le ton de reproche qu'il venait d'employer, le lieutenant était plutôt heureux de voir que son subalterne était encore vivant. Penchés sur le sergent, l'officier et Jonas souriaient, rassurés.

- Ca va ?

Mickaelson s'assied et sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la main. Une flaque de sang commença à rougir le sol.

- Merde !

- Il faut lui faire un garrot.

Jonas prononçait encore ces mots que Reiben avait déjà ôté sa ceinture et serrait le bras de son sergent.

- Ca ira ?

- De toute façon il faut que ça aille, répondit le sergent, bourru, en se relevant.

- Il ne faut pas tarder, les coups de feu doivent déjà avoir alertés…

Jonas ne finit pas sa phrase. Un grand fracas derrière lui fit se retourner les trois hommes. Deux Jaffas venaient de faire leur apparition par la porte d'entrée, et pointaient hostilement leurs lances vers eux.

Le face à face leur sembla durer une éternité.

- Laissez notre dieu Osiris !, finit par lâcher un des Jaffas.

Profitant de leur ignorance quant à son état réel, Jonas se rapprocha d'eux en désignant les deux militaires.

- Ne les tuez pas ! Ils pourraient nous être utiles.

Les deux ennemis le regardèrent un bref instant. Cela suffit à Mickaelson et Reiben pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Les balles fusèrent à la droite et à la gauche de Jonas, tandis que les deux Jaffas s'écroulaient.

- Vous croyez que d'autres peuvent encore venir ?

Mais le Kelownian ne répondit pas à la question du lieutenant. Il restait immobile.

- Faut peut-être y aller, maintenant…

- Bon sang, ça va pas ? explosa Jonas. A quelques centimètres près j'étais dans la trajectoire des balles !

- … Ben…

- On pensait…

Il coupa les deux hommes dans leur tentative d'explication.

- Allez, on passe prendre le général Hammond et on part d'ici.

Il se retourna avant de franchir prudemment la porte.

- Merci quand même.

**V**

Dans la pièce obscure, Janet examinait les blessés. Elle se tourna navrée vers ses infirmiers.

- Ils ont de nombreuses coupures, et nous n'avons rien pour les soigner, pas même pour désinfecter et…

- Quelqu'un vient !

Alertés par O'Neill, toutes les personnes valides de la salle se terrèrent derrière les meubles. Janet dut tirer le double du colonel par la manche pour qu'il veuille bien s'éloigner de la porte. Elle éteignit la lumière et attendit, retenant son souffle.

Par la porte ouverte sur le couloir mal éclairé, des bruits de pas métalliques se firent entendre. Puis trois Jaffas passèrent devant la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à quelques mètres d'eux, et restèrent immobiles.

Samantha se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. D'un mouvement imperceptible, Daniel la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Janet vit avec horreur le sergent blessé ouvrir les yeux à cet instant, et se mit à prier pour ne pas qu'il bouge ou gémisse.

Les Jaffas semblaient avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Dans le silence, des coups de feu se firent entendre au même niveau. Les trois envahisseurs s'éloignèrent en accélérant le pas.

Tout le monde soupira lorsque le fracas de leur course disparut. Janet se précipita sur le blessé nouvellement éveillé. Il la regardait, surpris, ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait. Lui évitant de poser la question, elle annonça d'elle-même, nerveuse face à la situation.

- Nous sommes envahis. Le général Hammond est mort et nous sommes tous coincés ici avec deux blessés, une femme enceinte, une équipe SG1 en grande partie incapable de se défendre et dont un des membres est même passé du côté ennemi.

Le sergent, qui émergeait difficilement, ne trouva rien à ajouter.

Une explosion, plus proche cette fois, les fit tous sursauter. Pétrifiés, ils se préparèrent à voir réapparaître les Jaffas…

**v**

Teal'C et Ryan étaient parvenus au dépôt de munitions sans incident, et en ouvraient à présent la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent le maximum de matériel qu'ils purent et décidèrent de faire exploser le reste du dépôt. Teal'C dégoupillait une grenade lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Ryan regardait dans le couloir et aperçu les silhouettes des trois Jaffas approcher dans l'obscurité.

- Ils arrivent ! souffla-t-il paniqué à son compagnon.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Trois je crois.

Stoïque, Teal'C balança la grenade dans la caisse d'où il l'avait tirée et poussa le soldat dehors. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner, avant que tout n'explose. Les Jaffas les aperçurent à ce moment-là, et se ruèrent littéralement sur eux. Au moment où ils passaient près de la porte ouverte du dépôt, l'explosion se produisit et le souffle projeta les trois serviteurs d'Osiris contre le mur. Teal'C en profita pour les neutraliser de trois coups de zat avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits.

- D'autres peuvent encore arriver. Dépêchons-nous.

**v**

Janet fut soulagée de voir Teal'C et Ryan arriver.

- Vous avez réussi ?

Teal'C déposa bruyamment son arsenal sur la table.

- En effet, docteur Frasier !

- Nous avons vu trois Jaffas passer et entendu une explosion…

- Ils sont tous morts devant ce qui reste du dépôt de munitions.

- Il n'en reste que neuf alors.

- Sauf si les connaissances de Jonas Quinn ont permis à Osiris d'ouvrir l'iris…

Janet et les infirmiers arrêtèrent de s'occuper des blessés pour fixer Teal'C. Le sergent murmura d'une voix faible.

- Alors ils peuvent aussi rétablir les accès, et sortir de la base…

Teal'C se tourna vers Ryan :

- Nous allons tenter de les en empêcher.

Avant que le soldat n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà dans le couloir. En les voyant repartir, O'Neill reprit sa position de guetteur. Le voyant faire, Janet saisit un zat et se prépara à défendre elle-même ses patients.

**v**

Jonas, Reiben et Mickaelson arrivèrent en courant dans le poste de contrôle.

- Général !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Hammond faisait face à un Jaffa qui, bien qu'ensanglanté, pointait sa lance sur lui. L'arrivée des trois hommes ne le fit pas bouger.

- Vous allez ouvrir votre iris !

Tentant la même méthode qu'il avait employée précédemment, Jonas se rapprocha du Jaffa.

- Laisser-le, je vais le faire parler.

Pour toute réponse, il manqua de recevoir un coup de lance. Le Jaffa se mit finalement à leur tirer dessus, et les arrivants furent contraints de sortir de la pièce. Entre-temps, Hammond s'était approché pour essayer de le désarmer. Le Jaffa se retourna vivement, mais il était trop tard : chacun des deux était agrippé à la lance. Des tirs perdus fusèrent, et Reiben mit fin à ce duel de force en plantant un poignard dans la gorge de l'ennemi.

Hammond reprit sa respiration avant de le remercier.

- Tout va bien mon général ?

- Je n'ai pas fait assez attention : il n'était pas vraiment mort. Il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'embarquement. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés…

- Il y en a donc neuf hors d'état de nuire, compta Jonas.

- Exact, nous allons essayer de contacter une de nos planètes-refuge, en espérant que leurs Portes ne soient pas déjà connectées…

Le général s'assied devant un ordinateur, imité par Jonas. Mais leurs essais furent de courte durée.

- Les tirs ont tout détruit…

- Impossible d'ouvrir la Porte de cette manière, finit le général. Ni d'ouvrir les accès.

- Manuellement alors ? suggéra le sergent.

- C'est la seule solution qui nous reste. Jonas, vous savez faire ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

- Jonas ?

Cela parut le réveiller.

- Pardon ?

- De quoi avons-nous besoin pour ouvrir la Porte manuellement ?

- De…

Il semblait avoir du mal à réfléchir.

- Je… Je ne sais pas général… Je ne me souviens pas…

Hammond se tourna vers Mickaelson.

- Vous savez le faire ?

- Ben, théoriquement oui…

- On se débrouillera.

- Non lieutenant, pas vous.

Devant l'air étonné de Reiben, le général s'expliqua.

- Vous êtes encore totalement valide, vous garderez la porte de la salle d'embarquement.

- … Bien mon général.

- Jonas, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Ca va aller… J'ai juste du mal à bouger le bras.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le seul problème. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et luttait visiblement pour ne pas décrocher de la discussion. Une fois la tension des combats passée, il s'était aperçu qu'il respirait plus difficilement et avait la gorge sèche. Hammond préféra ne pas insister. D'autant plus qu'une apparition les fit tous sursauter.

Teal'C se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le soldat Ryan à ses côtés. Il pointait son arme sur Jonas, mais semblait troublé de voir autant d'alliés dans la pièce.

- Teal'C !

- Général Hammond.

- Vous pouvez baisser votre arme…

- Ce n'est pas un Goa'Uld, affirma Teal'C en rengainant son zat.

Bien qu'étonné de voir que le Jaffa était encore à ce niveau, Hammond fut soulagé.

- Vous n'avez pas pu fuir ?

- Les accès étaient déjà fermés. L'issue de secours est détruite.

- Vous avez croisé des… Jaffas ? demanda Reiben, se rappelant du terme à employer pour les désigner.

- Six. Ils sont tous morts.

- Nous en avons tué neuf.

Ryan sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Alors dans ce cas, le danger est passé, il n'en reste aucun.

Chacun se détendit. Mais la question de Ryan fit remonter l'inquiétude.

- Et Osiris ?

- Il n'a pas pris possession de vous, Jonas Quinn ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai reçu le symbiote mais il ne m'a jamais…

Il arrêta là sa phrase et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur pour arriver lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Le sergent le retint pour le maintenir assis.

- Visiblement, il lui faut des soins.

- Et il n'est pas le seul…, remarqua le lieutenant.

- Le docteur Frasier et une équipe d'infirmier sont toujours présents à ce niveau.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas quitté le niveau quand j'en ai donné l'ordre ?

- Ils n'ont pas pu mon général, expliqua Ryan. Ils sont en train de s'occuper des deux blessés, malgré leur peu de moyens. Le reste de SG1 et le docteur Jackson sont avec eux.

Hammond ouvrit de grands yeux, affolé en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se produire s'ils avaient rencontré des Jaffas. Il cacha très vite son trouble pour prendre une décision.

- Ryan, Mickaelson, allez chercher tout le monde, soyez prudents tout de même. Teal'C et Reiben, commencez à organiser l'ouverture de la Porte.

Après un hochement de tête, les trois militaires et le Jaffa sortirent dans le couloir.

**)V(**

Carter et O'Neill contemplaient la Porte depuis un bon moment. Celle-ci trônait sur un socle en plein milieu d'une salle de musée lumineuse, entre des colonnes antiques et des gargouilles moyenâgeuses.

Des gardiens en uniforme patrouillaient régulièrement dans les allées, notamment un énorme qui regardait le couple suspicieusement. Des cordons de sécurité empêchaient les visiteurs de s'approcher trop près des œuvres exposées.

- Et ben… finit par lâcher O'Neill. Carter, si on réussit à sortir de là, je vous invite à dîner.

Elle se tourna vers son colonel, qui admirait toujours l'anneau, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Il finit par la regarder en souriant, un brin espiègle.

- J'espère que Jacob n'aura rien contre…

Carter lui rendit son sourire.

- Moi je suis d'accord, c'est l'essentiel.

Il parut un peu surpris de ne pas essuyer de refus.

- Vous pensez qu'on ne s'en sortira pas, c'est ça ? Pessimiste !

- Mon colonel ! Bien sûr que non !

Il fit une pause avant de lui lancer.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de mettre une robe comme celle que vous portez maintenant. Ca vous change, Carter !

Elle fit la moue.

- Quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire de mon double ce matin, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : elle ne possédait pas un seul pantalon !

Mais le colonel lui avait tourné le dos pour regarder Daniel arriver.

- Alors ?

- Le DHD est à l'autre bout de la salle. On devrait pouvoir y arriver, mais ça va être difficile ! Tout est bien gardé !

- Nous DEVONS réussir Daniel.

- Ca d'accord, sinon on va croupir en prison. A défaut d'être envoyé au front…

- Les enjeux sont ENORMES Daniel. On n'a pas le choix.

Daniel eut l'impression que le colonel se moquait de lui.

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu quand même ?

- Oh non, des choses qui ne se reproduiront pas de sitôt !

Le colonel jeta un regard à Carter avant de se tourner vers la Porte. Daniel la regarda.

- Il y a un match de hockey demain, c'est ça ?

Elle s'empêcha d'éclater de rire et choisit de ne pas répondre à l'archéologue étonné.

**v**

Ils sortirent tous trois du musée, l'air grave. Dehors, des gamins vendaient les journaux en criant, plutôt heureux d'avoir plus de clients que d'habitude en raison de la déclaration de guerre. Les trois membres de SG1 s'arrêtèrent sur les marches.

- Bon, je crois que nous savons comment faire…

Carter et Daniel hochèrent la tête.

- Pas d'objection ?

Ils firent signe que non.

- Bien. Alors on se retrouve ici ce soir à vingt-deux heures, avec le matériel.

- Entendu.

- Et trouvez quand même un pantalon, Carter.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- J'espère que nos doubles sauront justifier cette infraction…

- Ils se débrouilleront, Daniel. Ils nous ont aussi mis dans des situations embarrassantes quand on a pris leur place !

Devant le manque de sérieux du colonel, Daniel préféra abdiquer.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Si vous racontez tous à vos proches ce dont nous avons convenu, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Ils les défendront.

- Quoi, leur dire qu'on va vérifier un phénomène surnaturel qui a lieu dans le musée ?

- Ca ne vous convient pas ? Trouvez autre chose !

Une fois de plus, Daniel préféra se taire.

- Bon allez… Je vous donne l'après-midi pour profiter une dernière fois de vos familles.

Carter se tourna vers lui, reconnaissante.

- Merci.

Et ils s'éloignèrent du musée pour rentrer chacun chez eux.

* * *

**Allez, suivre cette fic sans la reviewer, ça rime à quoi, hein ? Je bosse dessus moi j'ai le droit d'avoir votre avis !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et oui, la fin approche, encore deux chapitres, trois maxis. Celui-ci est court, mais c'est pour ne pas minimiser ce qu'il s'y "passe" en finissant sur autre chose. Du coup, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre.**

* * *

Janet arriva en salle d'embarquement, suivie de tout son petit monde. Reiben et Teal'C commençaient à préparer la Porte pour l'ouvrir. Le médecin ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir en voyant les dix-sept corps des soldats et Jaffas entassés dans un coin. Au-dessus d'eux était posé celui d'une femme : l'ex-hôte d'Osiris. 

- Comment en est-on arrivés là ?, murmura-t-elle.

- Avec les retours des civils, nous avions oublié la menace Goa'Uld. J'aurais dût rester vigilant et garder l'habitude de laisser l'iris fermé… Osiris était au courant, visiblement.

Elle se tourna vers le général.

- Plus personne n'envoie de signal pour passer la Porte, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir.

- Et il est heureux que cet accident se soit produit dans cette base équipée en cas d'invasion.

Le docteur hocha la tête et essaya de sourire.

- En tout cas je suis heureuse de vous revoir vivant. Je vais vous examiner…

- Commencez d'abord par Jonas, il reste inconscient et semble avoir de la fièvre. J'aimerais aussi savoir dans la mesure du possible pourquoi le symbiote n'a pas réussit à le contrôler.

- Bien mon général.

Il lui tendit une boîte marquée d'une croix rouge.

- Le lieutenant Reiben a déniché ça Dieu ne sait où. Il y en a encore deux autres.

Janet prit la trousse médicale avec émotion.

- Merci !

- C'est lui qu'il faut remercier.

Il arrivait justement, les bras encombrés. Janet lui sourit avec gratitude avant de partir s'occuper de Jonas tandis que lui s'approchait du général.

- J'ai trouvé de quoi manger et boire, en attendant de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Parfait lieutenant ! Vous me surprenez.

- Euh… Merci mon général.

- Désignez quelqu'un pour distribuer tout ça équitablement, puis allez finir d'aider Teal'C.

- A vos ordres.

Hammond regarda un instant les deux hommes s'affairer, aidés de Ryan et de l'infirmier, avant d'être appelé par Janet.

Il s'assied par terre à ses côtés. A l'autre bout de la salle, Daniel et Samantha prenaient un frugal repas, tandis que O'Neill restait dans son coin, comme boudeur. A la gauche du général, le sergent, soigné, grignotait tranquillement en veillant sur Jonas et le deuxième soldat blessé qui, en revanche, n'avait pas repris connaissance. A sa droite, Mickaelson enlevait sa veste pour que l'infirmière puisse soigner son bras. Le général se tourna vers Janet qui examinait son épaule.

- Ils ne vous ont pas manqué !

- J'ai eu de la chance…

- En revanche, le verre de la salle de commande vous a entaillé assez profondément. Il aurait presque fallu vous recoudre l'arcade.

Elle commença à nettoyer ses plaies. Il désigna le soldat à sa gauche.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et le fait d'être autant transporté n'a pas amélioré son état. Il a aussi un œil crevé.

Hammond soupira. La victoire était amère, et les dix-huit corps qui gisaient sans vie à quelques mètres de lui le confortaient dans son impression.

- Et Jonas ?

Janet arrêta ses soins pour le regarder.

- Il a plus de 40 de fièvre et reste inconscient. Il réagit comme face à une infection, dirait-on. L'ennui, c'est que s'il a un symbiote, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de problèmes.

- Pourtant, nous pouvons vous assurer qu'il en a bien un. Même les Jaffas s'y trompaient.

- Il aurait donc un Goa'Uld dans le corps qui n'arrive pas à le dominer ?

- Visiblement.

- Le problème, c'est que Teal'C m'a dit que lorsqu'il n'y a pas fusion entre le parasite et l'hôte, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : la mort pour les deux.

Hammond parut troublé par cette annonce.

- Et… La mort n'est pas instantanée ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'espère que non, ou alors il est une exception. Je pourrai en dire plus dès que nous serons dans une infirmerie équipée, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

- Ca ne tardera plus !

Ils levèrent la tête vers le lieutenant Reiben.

- Nous avons fini mon général, nous sommes prêts à ouvrir la Porte vers Earth 2.

- Bien lieutenant, allez-y.

Ils se levèrent et firent signe aux infirmiers de prendre les blessés. Tous se rassemblèrent face à la rampe d'embarquement, et le dernier chevron s'enclencha.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans le noir.

Le vortex ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Teal'C, que se passe-t-il ?

- Impossible de savoir, général Hammond.

On entendit un mouvement dans la salle.

- Bougez pas.

Reiben sortit une minuscule lampe de poche de sa veste.

- Je vais aller vous chercher de la lumière.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se retourna.

- Euh… Vous allez devoir rester dans le noir…

Finalement, l'infirmière, Samantha, Daniel et Ryan suivirent le lieutenant.

**v**

Après quelques instants dans l'obscurité, les petites lampes rouges fixées au plafond durant l'évacuation virent éclairer faiblement ceux qui étaient restés. Reiben ne devait pas être étranger à ce phénomène…

Teal'C se mit tout de suite à la recherche de ce qui n'allait pas, imité par Mickaelson.

Le verdict tomba lorsque le groupe d'explorateurs revint, les mains pleines.

- La Porte a été beaucoup trop abîmée par les tirs ; la dernière ouverture pour me laisser passer avec le lieutenant a été le coup de grâce. Elle ne fonctionnera pour aucun monde, ce n'est pas une histoire d'autre Porte connectée ou non.

- Donc ?

- Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre les secours… qui ne pourront venir que de la Terre.

Hammond soupira avant de se retourner annoncer la nouvelle à tous. Il bénit le ciel pour la mauvaise luminosité qui lui évita de lire l'immense désarroi sur les visages.

**v**

Les heures avaient passé. Quelques personnes s'étaient endormies. Évidemment, Samantha restait près de Daniel qui, avec Mickaelson et O'Neill, disputait silencieusement une partie de cartes – trouvées par un certain lieutenant à qui on ne posait plus de questions sur ses trouvailles. Un petit groupe de courageux que la fatigue épargnait était partit pour tenter de découvrir une éventuelle sortie, sans trop de convictions, mais surtout pour dénicher de quoi améliorer leur confort.

Dans l'atmosphère lourde et rougie de la salle, Janet était penchée sur le soldat qu'elle avait essayé de soigner. Hammond s'approcha d'elle pour la voir tirer une couverture sur le visage de celui-ci. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Janet fit quelques pas et s'adossa au mur. Il vint la rejoindre.

- Vous avez essayé…

- Avec du matériel j'aurais pu le sauver.

Elle promena son regard dans la salle avant de l'arrêter sur l'amas de corps à quelques mètres d'eux qu'ils avaient recouverts de bâches.

- Maintenant tâchons de garder les autres en vie…

- Jonas ne va pas mieux ?

- Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, pour demander à boire. La fièvre ne monte plus, mais ne redescend pas non plus. Et l'eau va bientôt manquer, il va falloir en rechercher.

Hammond regarda le sol en hochant la tête. Janet reprit :

- Mais ce n'est pas le seul qui m'inquiète.

Il la regarda, étonné.

- Si cela continue, notre infirmière risque de perdre son enfant.

Après cette nouvelle, le silence retomba, troublé seulement par les gémissements des assoupis et le murmure des trois joueurs.

Janet se décida à se lever et prit un bidon et deux bouteilles vides qui se trouvaient là.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Elle s'arma également d'une lampe de poche avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle approchait des toilettes lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix. Bien que persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Jaffas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut un visage inconnu.

- Les secours, souffla-t-elle en lâchant tout ce qu'elle transportait.

Guidés par Reiben, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement. Un des militaires la prit doucement par le bras pour la diriger vers la sortie. A l'air libre.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite dans pas longtemps, promis !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Continuez comme ça vous aussi !**

* * *

Janet se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle croisa Mickaelson qui en sortait, un bras en écharpe, tout sourire. Ils se firent un signe de tête.

L'infirmière, le sergent, Hammond et Jonas étaient alités. Elle passa voir chacun d'eux. Elle s'assura que le sergent s'en remettrait, fut heureuse de constater que le futur enfant était en parfaite santé et s'arrêta enfin entre les deux derniers lits occupés, aux côtés de Teal'C.

Un général un peu fatigué discutait avec son voisin qui était assis, un stylo entre les mains et réfléchissait fiévreusement.

- Normalement, ça devrait fonctionner !

- Nous pourrions essayer.

- Reposez-vous, Jonas, je vais donner des ordres.

- Et le général a entièrement raison !

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Janet.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- La fièvre est descendue.

- Tout est prêt, on va vous faire votre radio et découvrir pourquoi vous résistez aux symbiotes.

Il fit un signe de tête et reposa son stylo.

- Docteur…

- Mon général ?

- Est-ce que Teal'C, le lieutenant Reiben et les doubles de SG1 sont en état pour partir en mission ?

- Déjà ?

- Une mission sans danger, rassurez-vous.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis une patiente de cette infirmerie, comme vous, mais je pense que mon remplaçant n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. La Porte sera redevenue opérationnelle dans quelques heures.

- Parfait.

- Vous avez trouvé une solution pour renvoyer les doubles chez eux ?

- Et faire revenir les vrais colonel, major et docteur Jackson, par la même occasion, expliqua Jonas. C'est le major qui a trouvé.

- Vraiment ?

- Avant de partir, une idée lui est venue et elle a demandé au lieutenant Reiben d'essayer de faire passer la Porte aux doubles dans des conditions similaires si elle n'était pas revenue 24 heures plus tard.

- Et vous pensez que ça peut fonctionner ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Jonas répondit.

- Si comme le pense le major Carter il s'agit d'un échange d'esprits, cela devrait aussi fonctionner dans l'autre sens. A nous de faire attention pour que les conditions soient vraiment les mêmes, sinon nous risquons peut-être de faire un échange avec encore une autre dimension.

Un infirmier entra pour signaler à Janet qu'ils attendaient le patient en salle de radio. Elle hocha la tête.

- Allons-y Jonas.

**)V(**

Daniel était en train de se promener avec ses deux parents qui le pressaient de questions sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été introuvable toute la journée. Il leur fit signe qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard, donna le bras à sa mère et proposa de continuer la balade en parlant de son enfance. Il s'efforça d'oublier l'expédition qu'il allait mener cette nuit pour savourer un tel moment, qui ne se représenterait plus – du moins avec lui en tant que fils.

**i**

Jack s'avança sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils, qui finissait ses devoirs. Il le regardait travailler sans oser le déranger, ayant du mal à contenir l'émotion qui le tenaillait malgré lui. Une telle scène aurait du se produire bien des fois dans sa dimension, si les évènements n'en avaient décidé autrement. Et si cela arrivait à nouveau un jour, ce ne serait pas avec Charly.

L'adolescent ferma son cahier avec satisfaction et se mit à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Papa ?

Ce mot fit tressaillir Jack. L'adolescent ne s'était même pas retourné, et continuait sa tâche, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait à cet instant.

O'Neill hésita. Il se demanda d'un coup si le Charly de quinze ans de cette dimension ressemblait au Charly enfant qu'il avait élevé. Il finit par lancer.

- Tu as fini ?

- Tout pour demain. Je ferai le reste ce week-end.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son père, devinant visiblement que celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Il y a… une chose que tu voudrais faire ?

L'adolescent parut surpris par la question.

- Je veux dire… Pêcher ça risque d'être difficile…

- On aura du mal à revenir avant la nuit…

O'Neill sourit. Le Minnesota avait aussi sa place dans cette dimension.

- Et… une partie de base-ball ?

Le garçon ne parut pas emballé.

- Avec ton vieux père ?

Il rit et finit par prendre un gant et une balle dans un tiroir.

- Allez pour te faire plaisir. On ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, Jack descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le jardin.

**i**

- Samantha, tu m'inquiètes !

Sam voyait sa mère inquiète, mais elle restait à la contempler sans bouger. Pour une femme âgée, elle était encore élégante, pensa-t-elle, et elle se demanda si elle allait lui ressembler en vieillissant. Au moins maintenant, elle allait pouvoir savoir.

- Ma petite Sam…

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa fille, et lui prit les mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait classe aujourd'hui ? Tu sais combien de parents m'ont appelée ? La directrice aussi ! Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Mais sa fille restait silencieuse à la regarder, avec comme un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais les yeux d'une tristesse…

- Un problème avec Daniel ? Ma chérie, tu m'as toujours tout dit…

- Maman !

Sam enlaça tendrement sa mère qui se mit à la bercer comme une petite fille, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Quelle ironie ! Dans sa réalité, elle avait dû devenir une femme bien plus tôt que prévu, et ici elle était encore couvée comme une enfant.

- Sam…

- Je t'aime, Maman.

Elle la serra encore plus fort, comme si elle allait lui échapper –ce qui allait en effet être le cas. A moins qu'en fait, elle ne lui ait déjà échappé depuis de nombreuses années. Sa mère, surprise, se décida à ne plus chercher à comprendre et se contenta de partager sa tendresse avec sa fille, sans rien ajouter de plus.

**)V(**

Reiben et Teal'C se tenaient derrière les machines, prêts à déclencher la décharge dans la Porte de la planète par où tout avait commencé.

Devant le vortex, les doubles de O'Neill, Carter et Daniel attendaient le signal. Carter tenait la main de Daniel. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son premier passage dans le vortex.

- Tu crois que la décharge électrique va faire mal quand on va passer ?

- Mais non ! la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant.

O'Neill se tourna vers eux en souriant. Il était plus amical que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

- Lâchez-la un peu ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand vous serez mariés ! Elle ne va plus vous supporter !

Le couple lui sourit en riant. Reiben déclencha le décompte. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Samantha embrassa Daniel à son tour.

- 2 ,1, … Hey, il faut y aller ! les pressa Reiben.

O'Neill agrippa ses amis encore en pleine action pour qu'ils passent la Porte avec lui.

Le vortex se déconnecta.

Le lieutenant siffla.

- C'était juste !

- Rentrons pour voir si cela a fonctionné.

- Dommage par contre qu'on rentre après eux, ça risque d'être un sacré spectacle à l'arrivée si ça a marché !

Même Teal'C se mit à sourire en revoyant les deux jeunes gens fermement enlacés disparaître dans la flaque bleue, et en les imaginant réapparaître de l'autre côté, mais en temps que major et docteur en archéologie. Il pensa surtout à la tête que ferait O'Neill…

**v**

Daniel reconnu soudain l'endroit où il se trouvait et étreignit ses parents ahuris, fou de joie.

O'Neill sentit une fraction de seconde sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, avait de tomber de tout son long dans ses escaliers.

Carter se retrouva dans sa chambre, se dégagea des bras de sa mère pour la regarder, et l'enlaça à nouveau, en répétant qu'ils avaient réussi.

* * *

**Bon, ben on saura la tête que fait O'Neill au prochain chapitre alors, qui sera le dernier... Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fic et reviewé !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Voici la fin de cette fic, et la réaction de O'Neill, donc...**

* * *

Dans la salle d'embarquement, O'Neill reprenait ses esprits. Il vit Janet, Mickaelson mais aussi Jacob et toute la salle le dévisager. Il allait pousser un cri de victoire quand il se rendit compte que tous les regards convergeaient vers ses voisins. Il tourna lui aussi la tête pour apercevoir Daniel et Carter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant bien plus que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Cela dura encore quelques fractions de secondes, avant que tous deux ne se rendent compte de l'endroit où ils venaient d'atterrir contre toute attente. Leur baiser prit très rapidement fin, et ils s'éloignèrent assez brusquement l'un de l'autre, gênés.

- … Et ben Daniel !?

Carter rougit en observant toutes les personnes dans la salle. Elle attendit un commentaire de son père, mais se rappela que ce n'était pas exactement le même que celui qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Vous êtes bien le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et le docteur Jackson ?, demanda Janet.

- Euh…

- Oui, répondirent Daniel et Sam en chœur.

- Vous venez bien de quitter une dimension qui semblait moins évoluée qu'ici ?

- Ben…

- En effet, coupa le major.

Janet et Jacob se regardèrent, satisfaits.

- Bienvenue à la maison, SG1 !

- Merci Jacob… Dites…

O'Neill désigna la salle.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?

- Nous allons vous expliquer, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en votre « absence ». Passez à l'infirmerie, nous vous expliquerons là-bas.

Jacob alla enlacer sa fille avant de la précéder à l'infirmerie. Daniel descendit de la rampe et l'accompagna, intrigué par le désordre et les traces de projectiles sur les murs. Avant de sortir, il vit que l'on s'apprêtait à transporter hors de la salle le corps d'une jeune femme qu'il avait connu il y avait une éternité, et qui avait quelques temps prêté son visage à Osiris. Il s'arrêta pour la contempler, ferma les yeux un moment puis reprit sa route.

Sam allait lui emboîter le pas lorsque O'Neill la retint.

- Major !

Elle retourna vers son supérieur.

- Vendredi ça vous va ?

- Quoi ?

Elle paraissait ne pas comprendre.

- On a réussit : je dois vous inviter à dîner.

Elle lui sourit en hochant tête.

- ILS ont réussit. Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de mettre nos projets à exécution.

- Ben oui, mais on était quand même prêts à le faire !

Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

- Vous le faites exprès : le Minnesota, le repas…

- Je suis d'accord pour y aller mon colonel, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de victoire…

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Bon, d'accord, admettons… Vous n'oublierez pas pour la robe !

Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas la voir le regarder, faussement indignée.

**)V(**

Tout SG1 – avec un Jonas plâtré jusqu'à l'épaule – mais aussi Janet, Daniel et Jacob étaient réunis devant le lit du général Hammond. Celui-ci, tout à fait remit, finissait d'expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières 24 heures.

- Nous avons donc au total perdu onze hommes.

Tous écoutaient en silence.

- Ca aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus mal, remarqua O'Neill.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, pensifs.

- Et pour la Porte ?

- Les tirs qu'elle a accidentellement reçus et l'informatique grillée ont rendu momentanément impossible son ouverture. Mais tout est réparé, expliqua Jonas.

- Les retours vont reprendre ou vous attendez que le niveau soit remis en état ?

Le général se racla la gorge.

- Il n'y aura plus de retours civils via cette base. Les salles de contrôle et d'embarquement vont être remises à neuf, puis nous recommencerons le programme, le président vient de m'en informer.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- En attendant mon rétablissement, je vous confie le SGC, colonel. Je ne serais pas loin s'il y a des problèmes.

- Entendu mon général.

- Vous allez devoir veiller à l'installation du nouvel équipement Tok'ra qui permettra de détecter mais aussi d'extraire les symbiotes Goa'Ulds des hôtes. Jacob vous expliquera.

O'Neill se tourna vers le général Carter pour lui faire un signe de tête.

- C'est un cadeau ?

- La dernière reine-mère a été trouvée, et en relativement bonne santé. Les Tok'ras doivent beaucoup aux Terriens.

- C'est ce qui a permis d'enlever votre symbiote, Jonas ? demanda Carter.

- En partie.

Janet expliqua :

- Osiris n'a jamais pris possession de Jonas. Il n'a que d'infimes traces de Naqquada dans le sang, et lors de la radio, nous nous sommes rendu compte que le symbiote agonisait dans une sorte de coma profond.

- Et que vous aviez le bras cassé, devina O'Neill.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et finit les explications de Janet.

- Nous avons appelé les Tok'ras afin de voir si l'on ne pouvait enlever le symbiote avant qu'il ne meurt, sinon j'aurais été condamné.

- Et vous avez réussi ?

Tout le monde se tourna, consterné, vers le colonel, qui se fit alors tout petit.

- Vous vous êtes vite remis…

- Le Naqquada et les Tok'ras n'y sont pas étrangers.

- Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux, remarqua Janet.

Tout le monde attendit plus de précisions.

- Nirrti n'avait pas tort en affirmant que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur leur planète les Kelownians avaient beaucoup évolué. S'il est vrai que les changements de leur organisme en faisaient en apparence de parfaits Oktars, il semblerait en revanche qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué que leur système immunitaire particulièrement développé leur interdisait toute contamination par un symbiote.

- Vraiment ?

- Cela explique sans doute le fait que les Goa'Ulds laissent votre planète tranquille depuis des siècles, observa Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait au juste ? demanda O'Neill qui semblait un peu largué.

- Le Goa'Uld ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle de son esprit aussi facilement qu'avec d'autres hôtes, expliqua Janet. Il a tout de suite été attaqué par les défenses immunitaires qui l'ont en quelque sort paralysé. Son organisme a réagit un peu comme s'il rejetait une greffe. Le symbiote a été comme rongé peu à peu, puis a fini par mourir, une fois extrait.

- Donc mine de rien, vous avez tué un grand méchant maître Goa'Uld à vous tout seul.

Jonas et le colonel se sourirent.

- Et vous êtes toujours resté conscient ? interrogea Carter.

- Au début oui, puisqu'il n'avait pas dominé mon esprit. Mais les défenses immunitaires ont fini par accélérer leur action et là j'ai sombré.

- Heureusement, cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois que l'invasion a été enrayée, dit Hammond..

- Beaucoup de ceux qui ont combattu ont oublié la douleur pour continuer à arrêter les Jaffas. Résultat : maintenant ils doivent se reposer plus longtemps !

Hammond et Jonas sourirent à Janet.

- Finissez vite votre débriefing, les visites se finissent dans cinq minutes.

Elle partit voir d'autres patients. Hammond en profita pour questionner ses subordonnés sur la dimension qu'ils avaient visitée. Ce fut Daniel qui prit la parole.

- C'est de loin la dimension la plus éloignée de la nôtre que nous ayons vu. Non seulement nous exercions des métiers incomparables avec ce que nous faisons ici, avions des situations familiales plutôt éloignées de notre réalité…

- … et matrimoniales aussi…, marmonna le colonel.

- … mais en plus le monde en lui-même était différent, et…

Janet vint l'interrompre.

- Navrée mais il faut laisser le général se reposer. Jonas, vous devriez aussi être couché.

- Je vais y aller.

- Pas dans une heure !

Leurs amis sourirent. O'Neill attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée.

- Elle est terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Hammond ramena le sérieux.

- Colonel, faites-moi un rapport détaillé dans les plus brefs délais. Même si vous dirigez la base.

- Bien mon général. Détaillé dans la mesure du possible.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du major.

- Quant à vous, Daniel… Il semble que vous soyez à nouveau le Daniel que nous connaissions.

L'archéologue eut un sourire en coin.

- Oui… Je suis de retour.

* * *

**Fin**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton "review" pour me le dire : c'est la seule récompense de l'auteur, et en plus c'est le dernier chapitre ! C'est bête d'avoir lu jusque là et de ne pas laisser son avis, avouez !**

**Je pense que ce sera tout pour les fics SG1. Il vous reste celle qui je ferai sur Atlantis...**


End file.
